Razorblade
by Orange Inferno
Summary: She would never talk, but she was not shy; He was a street smart guy, but he could not lie. AU Fic. BBxRae. Fin.
1. Razorblade

**Sorry this took a while. I may or may not have been playing Ocarina of Time. Hehe. **

**_()_**

_*She would never talk, _

_but she was not shy_

_He was a street smart guy, _

_but he could not lie_

_They were perfect for each other, _

_Say it now,_

_Cause in your heart it's loud _

**_()_**

Raven Roth sat on the back of the bus, her earphones plugged in her ears. The music she was listening to was blaring and she tapped her foot lightly to the beat. This peace would only last so long. Her pale hands were wrapped around her iPhone, which didn't have many contacts on it. Her raven colored hair with a few purple streaks was held loosely in a bun with a dark purple clip and and her dark blue eyes were sealed shut. She was wearing a navy blue hoodie and black jeans and black boots despite the 80 degree weather outside. She wore a small red ruby on a gold chain around her neck, and had on a small gold belt with the same red ruby.

"Is this seat taken?" she heard a voice say over her loud rock music. She opened her eyes slowly to see a boy about the same age as her, his feathery blonde hair frosted with green. It stuck up in every direction, not a single piece covering his eyes, but it wasn't gelled. Just messy. He was a lanky boy, about 5' 11", with forest green eyes and a pearly white smile. She had to admit; he was hot.

"Yes." Raven said dully, moving her bag over to occupy the seat. The grin from the boy's face disappeared and he gave Raven a questioning look.

"Is there a reason you are still standing here?" Raven said in monotone, not bothering to look up at him again.

"Yeah! There's no one sitting next to you and I need a seat!" the boy said, clearly frustrated.

"I'd prefer not to sit next to you." Raven replied.

"Well, I'm sitting down anyway!" the boy huffed, sliding into the seat. Raven growled at him but he ignored her and pushed her bag out of the way. He crossed his arms across his chest and kicked his feet up, to the annoyance of the kids in front of him. Raven rolled her eyes and turned her music up higher, trying to drown out the boy's attempts to talk to her. Unfortunately, the boy was determined to talk to Raven.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot; My name's Garfield, what's yours?" _Garfield _said, now looking at Raven.

"Raven." she said, after a long pause. It was followed by a sigh and the sound of clicking, as she turned her volume even higher up.

"Raven? That's a cool name. I love ravens, or animal, that is. You know, I'm thinking about becoming a vet one day? Yeah. Animals are pretty cool, I-"

"Shut. Up." Raven said suddenly, her eyes narrowed at Garfield. Her voice was dripping with disdain and her clenched her fists, as if restraining herself.

"What's your problem?" Garfield said, now a angry. It wasn't like he called her a name, stepped on her toes or asked personal questions. All he was trying to do was have a friendly conversation.

"What's my problem? Gee, I don't know, it's about yay high, won't stop talking and has ridiculous green hair!" Raven said, now fuming. How did this guy think he was? She didn't give him permission next to her!

"My hair isn't ridiculous!" Garfield said, sounding a tad hurt.

"Then what, pray tell, is the reasoning behind it?" Raven said, turning off her music and removing her earphones.

"There has to be a reason?"

"You're unbelievable." Raven said, rolling her eyes in disgust at him. She folded her arms across her chest and stared out the window, somewhat glad to be approaching the High School she nicknamed Hell.

"I'm not the one who yells at strangers." Garfield said, holding his nose up in a snooty manner.

"I wouldn't have to yell if you just listened." Raven said, now getting agitated. To her relief, the bus stopped short in front of the large High School, sending Raven lurching forward. The flag was already raised and students were shuffling into the building, many stopping to chat with friends before entering their classrooms.

"I guess this is goodbye." Raven said, smirking as Garfield stood up to let her out of her seat.

"Why? Won't I see you around?"

"It's a pretty big high school; I'm not going out of my way to find you." Raven replied before disappearing into the crowd of students. Garfield sighed to himself. Great; he had already managed to piss off a classmate and school hadn't even started. He did have to admit though; she was pretty.

"Raven, what troubles you?" A red headed tan girl said, as Raven opened her locker, a pissed off look on her pale face. The girl's name was Kori Anders. She was from a country far, far away from the United States, a country Kori had said was called Tamaran. She spoke fairly good English, but you could tell it wasn't her first language. She had brilliant, almost neon, green eyes that sparkled whenever she was happy. Her long, pin straight red hair cascaded down her shoulders like a waterfall and she had pretty tan skin. Her demeanor was polite, unless of course, someone was bothering her friends.

"It's nothing Kori." Raven sighed, pulling out her English binder for homeroom. Out of all the classes she took, English was her favorite. She loved reading ancient books and writing stories from her imagination. She taught herself Latin, Italian and German when she was younger, enabling her to read more advanced books. Her favorite book was The Divine Comedy, given how dark it was.

"Alright. I shall wait for you in my seat." Kori said, still sounding worried. She waved goodbye to Raven and entered the classroom, a cheery smile on her face. Raven finished putting away her books and gently closed her locker shut when she collided into a squishy mass.

"Oof!" Raven fell backward and her behind, sprawling her books on the linoleum floor.

"If it isn't Miss-I'm-Not-Going-Out-Of-My-Way-To-Find-You." Garfield said, smirking.

"No, it's okay, I'll help myself up." Raven said sarcastically, scowling at Garfield as she scooped her books into her arms.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Hehe." Garfield said, giving Raven his hand. She took hold of it and pulled herself up, dusting her hoodie off and pulling her jeans up.

"Thanks." Raven said coldly before entering the room. Garfield followed close behind her and she took a seat behind Kori, who was staring at Garfield.

"Who is he?" Kori said, pointing at him as he slid in the seat next to Raven. He bore a wide grin and had one hand in his pocket as he placed his books on the desk.

"A jerk whom you don't want to know." Raven said, rolling her eyes as she opened up her binder. Kori shrugged, still confused and swung her legs around, cheery as ever. Just then, the teacher walked in. She was a young teacher: around her late 20's. She had wavy light brown hair and matching brown eyes. She wasn't skinny, but she wasn't very fat either. Just a tad bit pudgy. She always wore flowery dresses or flowing skirts with lots of jewelery, and often (when she was wearing pants) sat Indian style on her desk. To say she was an interesting teacher was an understatement.

Finally, Raven's second favorite class; lunch. She and Kori were sitting at their regular table, waiting for Kori's boyfriend, Richard, and his best friend Victor. Richard usually went by the nickname 'Dick' and he had the attitude to match with the name. He was just barely a few inches taller than Starfire and had hair as black as Raven's. It was always greased up, making him seem a couple of inches taller. He had a a somewhat muscular build and he had chestnut brown eyes. Victor, on the other hand, was a huge guy. He was African American, and preferred his bald head. He was also around 6' 6", and had a muscular build. He also had chestnut brown eyes and a friendly smile.

"Hey guys!" Victor said, as they approached the table, Garfield close behind them.

"This is our new buddy-"

"Garfield." Raven said dryly.

"How did you-"

"We had the pleasure of meeting on the bus." Raven said, before Victor could finish his thought.

"Well, it wasn't exactly pleasurable." Garfield said with a smile.

"Pardon me, friend, but did you not say this boy was a 'jerk'?" Kori said, now confused again. Garfield's smile fell from his face and his eyes narrowed at Raven.

"I'm not a jerk!" Garfield retorted, sitting down at the table with a tray in his hands.

"Well, you've never met you." Raven said, sipping her iced tea.

"Is she like this all the time?" Garfield said in disbelief to Dick.

"You get used to it." Dick shrugged, sitting down next to his girlfriend.

"Anyway, my name is Garfield Logan. I just moved here." Garfield said proudly, pointing to himself.

"Obviously." Raven muttered beneath her breath. Garfield narrowed his eyes at her again, and she just shrugged, pulling her book up from her lap. If she concentrated, she would finally be able to finish Dante's Inferno. Of course, this was only one part of the bulking book.

"Dude! No wonder you're such a tight ass!" Garfield said as Raven dropped the book on the table. It made an audible thud and littered the table with dust as she flipped open the book.

"Never call me that again. Ever." Raven said through gritted teeth. She found her page and went to work reading it as the others stared at Garfield for making such a comment.

"Yo, Gar, why don't we get a snack?" Victor said, getting up from the table.

"But-"

"Snack it is!" Victor said, pulling him away from the table. Once they were at a safe enough distance, Victor sighed.

"Dude! What's up her ass?"

"Listen. Raven's had it tough her whole life, give her a break." Victor said softly, punching a number into the vending machine.

"Yeah. I doubt it." Garfield said, scoffing.

"You really want me to tell you Raven's backstory?" Victor said, grabbing his Twinkie from the machine.

"What backstory?"

"Alright. Fine." Victor sighed, pulling Garfield out into the hallway where it was quieter.

"Raven's an...interesting girl. See, her father went to jail when before she was born, but when she was 12, he was released from prison. He went on a murderous rampage and killed her mom and most of her family members. He was about to kill her when the police shot him down. He didn't die, but he's serving a life sentence at the State Penitentiary. She lives with her super strict aunt now, and most of the kids here make fun of her for her father. So please, whatever you do, don't make fun of her." Victor said. The bell rand, giving Garfield very little time for that whole story to sink in.

"Bye Kori." Raven said, as her friend began walking down the street. Raven boarded the bus, hurrying to the bag of the seat.

"Surprised?" a voice said, as she sat down in her normal seat. The her dismay, it was Garfield.

"More like disappointed." Raven sighed.

"Oh come on. Lighten up; smile."

"I don't smile." Raven said dryly, opening up her book.

"Really? Well, I'm not going to rest until I make you smile!" Garfield proclaimed. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You can try, but I can't guarantee you success." Raven said dully, now engrossed in her book.

"Please; I'm always successful!" Garfield said with a winning smile.

"Yawn." Raven replied, not paying him much mind. Garfield frowned. He would get this girl to smile, even if it killed him!

"Well, this is my stop. Good afternoon Mr. Logan." Raven said, getting up from her seat. She exited the bus and opened the front door with her key, to find a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Raven, _

_Working late; dinner is in the refrigerator. Leave no mess behind._

_-Aunt Amy. _

Raven sighed. Of course she was working. She's rather be cooped up in a cubicle than spend time with her orphaned niece. Seeing as she wasn't hungry, Raven ran up to her room and opened up her window, letting in sunlight. She sat down on her bed and kicked her shoes off, happy not to be in the company of the green haired boy any more.

**_()_**

***Yes, I changed the lyrics around to Razorblade. Sue me. **


	2. Steady As She Goes

**R&R, por favore, Seria muito gentil :) **

**_()_**

Raven woke the next morning with an out of place smile. The reason for the abnormality, was the fact that the day was Saturday. No more pestering from her classmates, nor Garfield. Six days passed since Garfield was so warmly welcomed to the school. Not only did he become extremely popular, he had a trail of fangirls following him wherever he went. But, everyday he still sat at Kori, Dick, Victor and Raven's table, to the annoyance of his fans. He also went out of his way to sit next to Raven everyday on the bus and pester her with questions and fact-lets about his life. Just this week, she had learned his whole life story. All from a ten minute ride on the bus. Because of the frequent pestering, she barely had time to read The Divine Comedy, her only time being before bed, seeing as her Aunt made sure the only thing she did when she came home was homework and chores. Raven's phone rang on the nightstand next to her and she picked up immediately since Kori was the caller.

"Oh! Joyous day, Raven! Is it not?" Kori's excited voice said over the phone.

"I have to admit; it does look rather nice outside." Raven said, sitting cross legged on her bed.

"Do you wish to come to the mall with me? It shall be a fun time!" Kori said. Raven sighed. She hated shopping; she hated the walking, the crowds and the cliques there. Not to mention Kori's choice of clothing was very different to her own. But...she'd rather spend the day at the mall than the day with her Aunt, cleaning the house. Her Aunt Amy was strict, often saying the cleaning was one of her hobbies. And it was; leave one thing out of place and she'll blow up.

"Alright. I'll be there in 20 minutes." Raven sighed.

"Wonderful!" Kori squealed, before hanging up. The raven haired girl stood up from her place on the bed and riffled through her dresser until she pulled out a purple T-shirt and black cargo pants. She slid them on effortlessly and pulled socks over her feet before putting on her black and white checkered Converse. Raven ran a comb through her hair and pulled it into a loose bun, before descending down the staircase. To her delight, she found her Aunt slumped over the kitchen counter, her fuzzy white robe still on. Her hair was a mess and her glasses were crooked. Next to her was a copy of _The Jump City Times_ and a steaming cup of coffee. On days like this, her Aunt was usual groggy and too disorientated to argue with her or to give her chores to do. Raven casually walked into the kitchen, a bag slung on her shoulder.

"Aunt Amy, Kori and I are studying for a Biology test next week, can I go over to her house?" Raven lied. She was finding it easier and easier to lie each day.

"Sure. Be back before 8." her Aunt said, still a bit out of it. Before she changed her mind, Raven slid out of the door, happy to be out of her Aunt's grasp. She skipped down the steps of her house before making her way to Kori's.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.O.o _**()_**

"I am joyful that you could make it!" Kori said pleasantly, as the two girls entered the mall. Bodies pushed past her and Kori as they made their way over to the map, where Victor, Dick and Garfield were waiting.

"You didn't tell me they would be here! Especially Garfield!" Raven hissed in her friend's ear.

"I suppose I left that part out." Kori said innocently. Raven glared at her as they approached the guys.

"Hello, Miss Roth." Garfield said playfully, bowing down in a mock fashion.

"Don't make me punch you." Raven growled. Garfield shut up immediately, knowing that the dark girl wasn't bluffing.

"We'll meet you guys at the food court!" Dick said, as he grabbed for Starfire's hand. Raven's eyes widened. It was a trap. She should've known from the moment she saw the guys here. Raven glared at the couple as they walked hand in hand into the crowd of people.

"I guess I'm stuck with you guys." Raven said, disappointment in her voice.

"Cheer up Rae-Rae, I'll make sure you have lots of fun today!" Garfield said, smiling as the trio walked toward the escalators. Raven only glared at him as they stepped on the moving platform.

"We'll go the arcade, and after that, we'll go anywhere you want to." Victor said reassuringly.

"Whatever." Raven said in a bored tone. Garfield's smile only managed to falter for a quick second before he was back to grinning. They got off the escalator and shuffled into a noisy, dark Arcade. Victor and Garfield ran toward a machine that read "Zombie Invader Slayer 7" and Raven followed behind them, sighing and shaking her head at the lack of maturity.

"This is the best game ever!" Garfield said as he grabbed the fake gun. Raven leaned on the side of the machine, trying not rip Garfield's head off.

"I dunno, I heard Zombie Invader Slayer: Golden Edition was pretty awesome." Victor said, picking up his gun.

"Oh, where are my manners, Raven, would you like to join us?" Garfield said with a grin.

"No."

"Oh come on! It'll be fun!" Garfield said, pulling her next to him. Before she could object, he shoved the plastic gun in her hand and pressed START. Four screens popped up; Victor's which was the top left, Garfield's, which was the top right and Raven's, which was the bottom left. Out of nowhere, a horde of zombies appeared, momentarily stunning Raven. Reacting quickly, she repeatedly pulled the trigger, aiming the gun in every direction. After a few minutes of aimless shooting the time ran up and the scores were tallied.

"Woohoo! I won!" Garfield said, dancing around with the plastic gun.

"Uh, Gar, that's Raven's score." Victor said, tapping the energetic man on the shoulder. He froze before his shoulders drooped down.

"She won?" Victor nodded. Raven smiled smugly at him before placing her gun back where it game from. Soon enough though, he continued to the next game, which happened to be "Firefighter 10". The game was mind bogglingly simple (point the hose at the screen and hose down the fire) and Raven showed little interest in it.

"Try and beat me at this game." Garfield said smugly.

"No." Raven said, leaning on the side of the game. This time, Garfield took her warning. Both he and Victor grabbed their respective hoses and pressed start. Raven just rolled her eyes and watched the two swing the hoses around.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O **_()_**

After another 30 minutes of Arcade games, the duo's tokens eventually ran out, to the relief of Raven. Grudgingly, Garfield and Victor followed Raven to her destination, which happened to be a book store.

"This is soooo boring!" Garfield complained, flipping through random books.

"Hey genius, there are comic books here." Raven said, tip toeing to reach a book on the top shelf. Garfield perked up instantly and Raven rolled her eyes again. After picking out a few books, Victor, Garfield and Raven walked over to the food court, where Dick and Kori were staring lovingly into each other's eyes.

"Dude, that' just nasty." Garfield said in disgust.

"For once, I agree with you." Raven replied, averting her eyes.

"Why don't we sit somewhere else...somewhere far, far away from them." Victor said, leading them over to a table on the other side of the food court. Once they sat down Victor asked what everyone wanted. Raven asked for iced tea and a slice of pizza, while Garfield asked for a tofu burger and Pepsi.

"You're a vegan?" Raven said, as Victor walked away.

"Yep. Jealous?" Garfield asked, proud of himself.

"Of only eating plants and meat substitutes? Yeah, I'm so jealous." Raven said sarcastically. Garfield narrowed his eyes at Raven.

"You're such a negative Nelly." Garfield said.

"And you're such a positive Polly." Raven replied, opening up her book. Before Garfield could respond, a group of girls in skirts that were way too short and way to tight walked up to the table where Raven and Garfield were sitting.

"Gar, what are you doing here? Especially with that!" the ringleader said, pointing at Raven, disgust dripping in her voice. The ringleader's name was Bonnie Myers; she had "natural" platnium blonde hair was was practically anorexic. She wore the skimpiest clothes and managed to swoon every guy in school.

"Are you on a date?" her friend squeaked.

"With her? No!" Garfield said, as if Raven was the most disgusting thing in the world.

"Gee, thanks Garfield." Raven replied sarcastically, sitting cross legged in her chair.

"Please, like anyone would want to be near some creepy girl." Bonnie sneered. Raven tensed up, clenching her fists.

"Like anyone would want to be around your nasty self for a prolonged amount of time." Raven hissed.

"Hey, at least my father isn't a crazy ax murderer." Bonnie said, a sick smile on her face. This pushed Raven over the edge.

"That's it!" she shouted. She leaped from her seat, ready to pounce on Bonnie. Thinking quick, Garfield grabbed Raven from the waist and restrained her. Raven thrashed her legs around wildly, throwing punches in the air.

"Let go of me!" Raven growled, not hiding her anger. She was still thrashing around and Garfield had to pulled her away, just to make sure she didn't kick anyone passing by.

"Oh my god! Everyone was right! You are a psychopath; just like your father!" Bonnie screamed, walking quickly away.

"You don't know anything about me!" Raven screamed as she ran to the safety of a nearby Claire's. Once Garfield was sure she was calm enough, he released he grip over her and sat her down in her seat. Raven's heart was racing from the adrenaline rush and she was feeling a bit dizzy.

"Way to overreact." Garfield said, propping his feet up on the table.

"Over react? She called me a psychopath and compared me to my father...which you don't know about, right." Raven said, unaware of what Victor told Garfield.

"You just gotta ignore em'. Then they'll leave you alone." Garfield said. Raven went back to reading and Garfield had an annoyed expression on his face.

"Hello?" Garfield said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying to see if your little theory worked." Raven replied. Garfield scowled as Victor approached the table with a bunch of trays.

"What'd I miss." he said. Both Garfield and Raven groaned.

**_()_**

**FelynxTiger: Thank you, for the review! Right, I don't know why but apparently, DC thought it was appropriate to name him Richard, and have his nickname Dick. Apparently, they didn't have immature teenagers in their mind when they thought out his name. **

**Teentitangirl25: thank you, for the fab review! **

**ErraFawkes13: Yes, I know that, but my mother's name is Rachael, so it gets kinda awkward to write about a dark girl when I'm thinking about my mom, who is a total optimist. Thank you anyway! **

**The Cretin: Same here about AU fics, sometimes I'm just thinking "what the hell?" when I read them, that's how messed up they are. Thank you for the review again! **

**Black rose- raven angel: Haha, thank you for the review. Razorblade is a song by the Strokes, a song very fitting for the chapter, I think. **

**P.S., guys, they're doing a reboot of the Teen Titans...without BB and Raven :'( **


	3. Red Light

**R&R, cause of the live action show Raven is supposedly getting :D**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"She did what?" Victor said, as Raven and Garfield recounted what had just happened.

"Well, it was kind of Raven's fault too." Garfield mumbled. Victor punched his shoulder and Raven glared at him as Garfield shrunk down in his seat.

"In what way was this event my fault?" Raven challenged, slamming down her book.

"Well, you shouldn't have even said anything." Garfield said.

"Yes, because the best thing to do when someone is comparing you to a psychopath is to peacefully let it go." Raven growled sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and returned to her book, Victor staring sternly at him.

"Of course." Garfield muttered beneath his breath. Raven looked up from her book and glared before getting up from her seat.

"Tell Kori I said goodbye." Raven said angrily, shoving her seat into the table. Victor glared at Garfield before running off after her.

"What? What did I do?" Garfield said, almost to himself. He sighed and threw away his meal, not feeling hungry anymore, more so trying to figure out what he did wrong. He didn't seem to remember what Victor told him about Raven and her father. It didn't seem to click to him. But then again, most things didn't.

Before he could even step forward, Victor grabbed him by the shoulder, a pissed off look on his face.

"Do you even know what you did?" he shouted, shaking his fists at Garfield.

"No, what did I do?" Garfield said, shrinking down to avoid Victor's balled up fists.

"It took so much just to get her to leave her home, and you just sent her right back! What's wrong with you?" Victor said angrily.

"Why? Is she a hermit or something?"

"That's besides the point Gar! Please, do me a favor, and apologize." Victor replied, a little more calm. Sighing, Garfield raised his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. I'll apologize. But I'm doing this because I want to, not because you told me to." Garfield said.

"If that's what you want to believe, sure." Victor replied, rolling his eyes. Garfield sped through the crowd, hurrying to get through the door before Victor chewed his head off. He spotted a raven haired girl jogging away from the mall.

"Wait! Raven! Wait up!" Garfield called out, running after her.

"For the love of god, what? What do you want?" Raven snapped, turning around to face Garfield.

"I just wanted to say...um...sorry." Garfield coughed out the last part. Raven placed her hands on her hips.

"But I still don't know what I'm sorry for." Garfield muttered. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I don't have the time nor patience to spell it out for you." Raven huffed, beginning to walk away. Garfield quickly caught up with her.

"Look, I'll- I'll walk you home. Come on, let bygones be bygones?" Garfield said, flashing her a smile. Raven sighed.

"If it pleases you." Raven replied, beginning to slow down. Garfield continued to walk next to her and had a small smile on his face.

"Soooo...where do you live?" Garfield said, skipping alongside with Raven, who was busy trying to read a thick book.

"A few blocks from here." Raven replied curtly.

"Cool...Soo...why don't you tell me about yourself?" Garfield said, trying.

"I politely decline." Raven replied.

"So is that a yes?" Garfield said with a smile.

"Buy a dictionary." Raven replied.

"Come on Raven! Please?" Garfield begged, as Raven sped up a little.

"Fine whatever." Raven replied.

"Hooray!" Garfield said. Raven smiled, and stared at something.

"Whaddaya know? There's my house. See you later Mr. Logan." Raven said quickly, running up the stairs and opening the door. Garfield could only smile to himself, knowing that the dark girl must have planned that little ending.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Hello Aunt Amy." Raven said quietly as she entered the room.

"I see you're back early." her Aunt said from the table. She was dressed in a pencil skirt and a blouse, her usual attire for work.

"What? Oh...right. Kori's parents had to go out." Raven said, lying through her teeth. It didn't make much of difference, seeing as her Aunt really did not care.

"Listen, kiddo, I know you've been a little stressed out, so here's a book I bought for you." Aunt Amy said genuinely. She pulled a book out from a nearby Barnes & Nobles bag and handed it to Raven, a small smile on her round face. Raven hesitated before gently taking the book from her Aunt's hand.

"Meditation for Dummies?" Raven said, a questioning look on her face.

"Cindy told me all about how meditation helped her be less stressful, so I figured you could try it out." her Aunt shrugged, grabbing her keys.

"Listen, I'm working overtime tonight, don't wait up for me, the number for pizza is on the fridge." Aunt Amy said, walking toward the door.

"I wasn't planning to." Raven muttered beneath her breath as her Aunt slammed the door behind her. She held the book up to her eyes and flipped the first page open. She might as well try it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**FelynxTiger: That's how I was thinking of it! Goodness, it would pretty funny if that actually happened in the cartoon :D Anywho, thanks for the review! **

**Random Persson: Thank you very much! And I don't really know, DC's being a tad bit crazy. **

**Teentitangirl25: Haha, same here, I once beat one of my friends at Nazi Zombies doing that! Goood times. Thanks for the review! **

**Black rose- raven angel: I have no idea why DC is taking Gar and Raven out, but perhaps they'll join up with the team later in the new comics. And yes, that's what the song is. I think it's by the Racounters. Something like that. **

**The Cretin: Thank you very much, for the constant reviews! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Yess...that would be painful awkward..thank you for the review! **

**Crazynerd: Thank you for the review! **

**I'm so sorry this chapter is painfully short, but I was at the hospital until late last night and I woke up super early to write the end of this! Please forgive me! **


	4. No Sunlight

**R&R, por favore :)**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven sat on her bed, legs crossed and eyes closed in intense concentration. Her arms were spread across her legs and her chest rose slowly as she took in air. She had been taking her Aunt's advice and started to meditate. She found that she had a knack for it, being able to fall so easily into concentration. Peace didn't last long, as the bus outside honked it horn. Her eyes jolted open and she grabbed her bag and shoes from the floor, not bothering to pull them over her feet. She ran out the door and through the doors of the bus, scurrying to the back of the bus. As per usual, Garfield was sitting in Raven's seat, sporting a wide grin. Because of the meditation, though, Raven felt relatively calm and didn't bother to sling an insult at him.

"Hey Rae!" He said, raising his hand as if to give her a high five. She ignored him and sat in her seat, inching as far away as possible from him.

"No insults, no glares? Who are you?" Garfield said, mock shocked.

"I'm feeling calm right now; don't ruin it for me." Raven replied, closing her eyes.

"Me? Ruin your serenity?" Garfield said with a grin.

"Look at that, you know a big word." Raven replied.

"I bought a dictionary, just like you said to." Garfield said, a goofy grin on his face.

"Fascinating." Raven said in a bored tone. Her eyes shifted over to the window, and she saw the High School approaching. She knew she should be glad to get a few minutes away from Garfield's annoying ways, but she felt somewhat disappointed. Perhaps she really did like the attention she got from him. Maybe she was too blind to admit it. The bus halted to a stop and Raven immediately stood up and disappeared within the crowd. Garfield just stood in amazement, wondering how she could always do that.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Alright class, I'm going to assign you partners. This science project will be graded, so try your best." Mr. Simmons said, as Raven doodled on her notebook. She hadn't been paying attention to him, and it wasn't like she needed to; she could pass this class with flying colors.

"...Karen and Sarah, Janice and Wally, Garfield and Raven, Victor and Garth.." Raven nearly choked on her own spit. Garfield and her? This was going to be bad. Garfield grinned at her from across the from and waved his arm around frantically. Raven slapped her forward and slumped forward in her seat. It was going to be a long day.

"Get started on your projects." Mr. Simmons said. Garfield immediately scurried over to Raven, sporting a huge grin on his face.

"Let's just get this over with." Raven sighed, opening up her textbooks.

"Dude! Can we make a volcano?" said Garfield excitedly.

"Dude! Don't you know any more prefixes?" Raven replied dryly.

"Ha, ha." Garfield replied sarcastically. Raven's face was void of emotion as she wrote something down in her notebook. Her jet black hair fell in wisps over her face, and the purple highlights were accentuated by the sun. In a way, she looked sort of...attractive to Garfield.

Finally, Raven sighed and closed her book.

"Volcano it is." Raven deadpanned.

"Woohoo!" Garfield shouted, fist pumping. Raven rolled her eyes at such immaturity and convinced herself that she was above such childish acts.

"Fine, so you just come to my house after school so we can get started." Raven sighed.

"Aye aye captain!" Garfield said, saluting Raven. Yes, it was going to be a _long _day.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"So this is your pad, eh?" Garfield said, as the two entered her house. Raven only nodded and threw her keys on the rack. She slapped Garfield's hand as he reached out to touch something.

"No. Touching! My Aunt will kill us both!" Raven hissed as Garfield recoiled. This time he said nothing as they headed up the stairs, Raven being careful not to make loud noises. She opened the door to her room, and let Garfield in, closing it softly behind her.

"Woah. Your room is...normal." Garfield said.

"What'd you expect? Black walls, black carpet and no windows?" Raven laughed, opening up her shades. Her room was a light shade of pale blue, with a large window overlooking the tree in the front yard. She had a small bed in the middle of the room, a book case and a dresser. Aside from some posters of bands on her wall, her room seemed pretty much like a guest room.

"Uh, kind of." Garfield said, half joking. He honestly was expecting her room to be a bit creepy.

"Any pets?" he said, sitting down on her bed.

"I have a cat." Raven shrugged.

"So where is the-AHHH!" Garfield said, jumping at the sight of a black cat. It meowed and looked up at him, it's golden green eyes gazing into his.

"Right. Of courses." said Garfield. He picked up the cat and held it in his arms as Raven got her laptop out.

"I see you've met Luke." Raven said, smirking as she turned on her laptop. Garfield placed the cat on Raven's bed and walked around her room. He picked up a book on her nightstand that said "Meditation for Dummies".

"What? Looking for a knife or something?" Raven said, getting out a piece of paper.

"Hehe, uh, no. But, you meditate?" Garfield said, sitting on her bed.

"Yes, anyway. I though of a better project. It'll be easier to do, and since you're a people person, this will be great." Raven said, pulling up Google on her laptop.

"What is it?"

"How emotions effect human health." Raven replied. Garfield groaned and flopped backward on Raven's bed.

"Ugh! That sounds so boooooooring!" Garfield complained, closing Raven's laptop.

"Sorry, but it's easy and it'll get us a higher grade than your volcano. Plus, I think Mr. Simmons said no paper mache volacnos." Raven said. She may have lied on the last part, but she did want to do her expirement. It was just a simple poll and she would tally the results to see if it really did. It was an easy A.

"Fine. We'' do your stupid emotions." Garfield grumbled.

"Good, now help me come up with some questions." Raven said, handing Garfield a piece of paper. Before they could start, there was a knock on the door and Aunt Amy entered. She froze once she saw Garfield.

"Raven, what is a boy doing here?" Aunt Amy said, now about to chew Raven out.

"We have to do a science fair project ma'am." Garfield said, flashing her an award winning smile. Aunt Amy still looked unconvinced, but Garfield continued to grin.

"What's with the smirk? Is there something I don't know?" Aunt Amy said suspiciously.

"No, Aunt Amy. It's just a project." Raven said, now losing her patience.

"Why don't you asked your friend to leave, we have to talk." Aunt Amy said, narrowing her eyes. Garfield picked up his books without a question. He began walking to the door when Aunt Amy stopped him in his tracks.

"What's your name, kid?" she said.

"Garfield Logan." he replied, a smile on his face.

"Garfield, that's an odd name." Aunt Amy said. Raven flashed her a "what the hell are you doing?" look but she ignored it.

"So I've been told." Garfield replied with a laugh. Aunt Amy pursed her lips before letting him pass.

"Bye Rae!" he said, waving.

"Good bye Garfield." replied Raven. Once Aunt Amy heard the door close she gave Raven a stern look.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"I'm only doing a project, relax Aunt Amy." said Raven.

"What did I tell you about this? No dating; focus on college. Don't let anyone see your emotions." Aunt Amy growled.

"Yes Aunt Amy." Raven replied quietly.

"Good. There's food downstairs, good night dear." Aunt Amy said before slamming her door. Raven sighed; after that ordeal, she wasn't much hungry.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Erra Fawkes13: Yess, I thought it would be nice to include meditation, since no one else does :) Perhaps about the emotions, I'll have to think about how to incorporate that. Thanks for the review!**

**Black rose- raven angel- Twas, by the Strokes. I didn't include lyrics because I didn't really like the song for this chapter :P Yeah, I'm fine now. I had a nosebleed for almost 2 hours and I started to vomit blood again, so we went to the hospital and got blood work down and my nose cauterized. Turns out I'm mildly anemic :P Thanks for the concern and review! You rock! **

**FelynxTiger: Haha, yes, I think Raven can be quite the con artist some times :D Lol thanks, no one else includes meditation, so I thought I would :) Thanks for the review! **

**Cuervos Bestia: Thank you, for the review :) If this wasn't the internet, I'd bow down :) I never really got the whole "Raven depressed" or the "alcholic dad" thing, seeing as Raven was never really depressed and Trigon never really abused her. More like annihilated the Earth :) Thanks again for the review! **

**Alright, my sister asked me who Aunt Amy was supposed to be; Aunt Amy is the embodiment of the monks of Azarath. That's why she's kinda bipolar at times. Hope that cleared some things up :) **


	5. Soft Shock

**R&R, por favore :) **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Alright Kori, this is an experiment; you can back out anytime you want, okay?" Garfield said, as Raven held out a clipboard. They had a list of kids who signed up to be apart of their experiment. After talking to Mr. Simmons, they also agreed to change the experiment to how emotions affect behavior, instead of health. The plan was to influence the emotion and study how they behaved throughout the week. The first week would be fear, the second anger, the third happiness and the fourth was sadness. They also had some other students to help them out with the experiments, in exchange for extra credit, all arranged by Mr. Simmons.

Kori nodded and smiled at Raven, expecting reassurance from her friend that the experiment wouldn't be that bad. Instead of smiling back, Raven just shrugged and told Kori to sit down and look at the screen. Garfield went to talk to the other students who were about to be experimented with. Once that was done, he walked over to Raven and gave her a thumbs up. She gave him back a weak smile as he turned off the light and Raven started the clip.

"Alright. What you're about to see may disturb you; if you feel like you don't want to do this anymore, just leave the classroom." Raven said, pressing play. She and Garfield left the room, standing outside by the door to see what was going on.

"How do you think Kori's going to take it?" Garfield said, leaning against the door frame. Raven glanced into the room and watched a horrified expression on Kori's face.

"Knowing, her, she'll be out in two minutes." Raven said, nodding over to Kori. Garfield glanced at the naive girl and saw her trying desperately not to cover her eyes.

"Man, this experiment is going to be awesome!" Garfield said, smiling.

"I suppose." Raven replied, a sly grin on her face. She did have to admit; watching her classmates so scared was rather fun.

"And it's going to be a lot more enjoyable when we get our score back." Raven said, tapping her foot on the ground. The film wouldn't end for another 10 minutes, and she was bored.

"So, who are you going to be monitoring?" Garfield asked, trying to start conversation.

"Kori, of course. It will be interesting, seeing as she's rather soft." Raven replied, scribbling over her clipboard.

"I got some girl named Terra." Garfield shrugged, sliding to the floor.

"Yes, well I'm a bit disappointed Victor and Dick didn't volunteer, how lovely it would be to see the two of them scared shitless." Raven mused. Garfield burst out laughing and tried to imagine his "macho" friends getting scared at what was flashing on the screen. Before the two could talk anymore the door swung open and Kori ran out, hyperventilating. Raven quickly got serious and reached out to Kori.

"Uh, Gar, you take over. I'm taking Kori to the nurse." Raven said, worry in her voice. Garfield saluted, slightly happy that Raven had finally called him by his nickname. Raven led Kori down the winding corridor to the nurse's office. Kori was clutching her chest, breathing heavily, and her eyes were widened.

"I think she's having a panic attack." Raven said to the nurse as the entered.

"It's that experiment you and that new boy are doing, isn't it?" The nurse said sternly.

"That's really not important right now." Raven replied curtly. The nurse glared at her, and Raven backed out of the room, walking quickly back to where the experiment was taking place.

"Is she gonna be okay?" Garfield said, concern in her voice.

"I don't know; the nurse was more concerned about this experiment." Raven said bitterly. Garfield shrugged and opened the door, seeing as the film just ended.

"Ladies first." Garfield said, smirking as he bowed down in a mock fashion.

"Then you should be entering first." Raven replied. This remark wiped the grin of Garfield's face even though it was far from the truth. Raven took a stack of papers from the desk and stood in front of the classroom, staring into their frightened eyes.

"Okay, so just fill out these sheets and you're free to go. Tomorrow, we'll be checking up on you first period and last period to see what your behavior is like. If you don't have a monitor, just come up and ask me or Garfield." Raven said in monotone. She and Garfield handed out the sheets to frightened students and they began to scribble down their thoughts. After a few minutes a tall boy with jet black hair that almost matched Raven's walked up to the pale girl.

"I don't have a monitor." he said. His voice sounded kind and from Raven could see, he had steel gray eyes. He had a friendly smile on his face and he waited patiently for Raven to check the list that had monitors.

"Well, there are no other monitors, but considering the fact that Kori will no longer be able to partake in this experiment, I suppose I'll monitor you." Raven said, checking something off on her clipboard. He gave her a polite smile and nodded his head.

"Okay, see ya tomorrow. Here's the sheet, by the way."

"Wait, I didn't quite catch your name!" Raven said, as he began to leave the room.

"Oh, it's Malchior! Just call me M, though!" he said as he disappeared through the door frame.

"Malchior? That sounds like an odd name." Garfield said, suddenly appearing next to Raven. The pale girl rolled her eyes and crossed her arms across her chest.

"So is Garfield." she said with a laugh. Garfield narrowed his eyes but quickly got over it and smiled at Raven.

"So how's this Terra girl?" Raven said, grabbing her folder full of reports as they filed out of the room. The expirment had taken up most of their time but thankfully it was lunch. Tomorrow they wouldn't miss class, and Garfield didn't hesitate to complain about it.

"She's pretty cool, I guess." Garfield replied, shrugging. They walked over to their regular table, where Kori was was sitting on Dick's lap. Once she saw Ravne, she got a guiilty look in her eyes.

"I am very sorry Raven!" she said, looking down.

"It's okay Kori, I've got someone else to monitor now." Raven replied, taking a seat at the table.

"Oh. Okay." Kori said. There was a hint of disappointment in her voice, but she tried carefully not to show it.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven stood at the bus stop with Garfield, who was talking up a storm. As much as she hated to admit it, in the past three weeks that Garfield had been here, she'd become pretty good friends with him. The only people she ever allowed to get close to her was Kori, Dick and Victor, and even then it took some convincing to get her to fully trust them. Garfield was yammering on and on about how he was planning to study animals in college and how he wanted to be a vet or a zookeeper. Raven was mindlessly nodding along, staring at Garfield's hair. It stuck up in all the right directions and had the weird bed head look that only a select few could pull off. Garfield was among those select people. She also noticed how much taller he was compared to her (though, at 5' 3", pretty much everyone was) She noticed that he didn't have a muscular build, but being lanky made him look sorta hot, seeing how tall he was.

"Er, Rae?" Garfield suddenly said, making Raven snap out of her trance.

"Oh. Sorry." Raven said, blushing violently. Before the conversation could get any further a skinny blonde girl wearing yellow short shorts and a black tank top that cut off at her midriff approached Garfield. She had aqua blue eyes and brown boots on, and she wore such a fake smile.

"Hey Garfield." she said politely, brushing her hair back.

"Oh, uh...hi, T-Terra! This is my friend Raven!" Garfield said, flustering. Raven could tell that Garfield liked the girl and she tried her best to conceal the jealousy.

"So, you take the bus?" Garfield said.

"Normally, but today I'm walking home." Terra said with a smile.

"Cool, maybe I'll see you around." Garfield said, trying to act cool. She waved goodbye to them as Garfield and Raven climbed up the stairs to the bus.

"I take it you like her." Raven said, trying not to sound too jealous.

"Maybe." Garfield said quietly, a first for the talkative boy.

"Well she seems...nice." Raven said, forcing out the words. Truthfully, she felt that something bad was going to happen with Terra, but she didn't want to ruin Garfield's moment.

"Really? Cause, you know, I was thinking of asking her out." Garfield said, blushing. Raven had to control the tears that were threatening to escape.

"Go for it." Raven said, practically spitting it out.

"Really?" Garfield said hopefully, as the bus lurched in front of Raven's house.

"Of course. Good luck with shooting the moon, Gar." she said genuinely before practically running off the bus. She was glad that she was moving so fast; otherwise, Garfield would've seen the tears streaming down her face.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**teentitangirl25: It's okay! Thanks for reviewing both chapters, lol! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Yes, I dislike her to, but I feel like I need to include both the good and bad characters from Teen Titans. The monks, in my opinion, were bad characters. Oh, right, yes. I don't think I fully explained that; Raven's father killed her. When I mean he went on a murderous rampage, I really mean he went on a murderous rampage and killed everyone around him. So yes, she died :'( Thanks for the review! **

**Black rose-raven angel: Yes...Aunt Amy...is a tad bit off her rocker. Thanks for the review!**

**FelynxTiger: Thanks for the review! And yes, I am determined to keep this as close to the Teen Titans as I can :) But yeah, Raven probably really enjoys the fact that she's partners with him XD**

**The Cretin: Thank you for the double review! I like to try and take things slow, rather than throw everything in the mix in the first chapter. Kind of like a buildup. Again, thank you for the double review!**

**God. I loathe her. My hatred toward Terra is so intense, that you could boil eggs over it. I would've had this up sooner, but Fanfiction is being quite the female dog and wouldn't let me upload this document.**


	6. Substitution

**R&R, por favore :) **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven sat at the edge of her bed, hugging a portrait of her mother and her. She could remember when it was taken; just a few weeks before she died. It was happy time then. In the picture, Raven had long hair that reached down to her back and happy blue eyes. There was a smile on her face and she looked like a happy go lucky girl. Raven's mother was about a head taller than Raven, with the same raven black hair that reached down to her back. It was days like this where she missed her mother the most. The bus honked its horn and Raven quickly hid the picture underneath her covers, where Aunt Amy wouldn't be able to find it. She sped down the stairs with her backpack and went through the open doors of the bus. Luckily, Garfield was sitting by himself in her seat and not with Terra.

"Hey Rae. You kinda ran off yesterday, what was the rush?" Garfield said as Raven took a seat next to him. He hair was messy and her eyes were a tad bit red. Her clothes were wrinkled and she looked like she just woke up.

"What? Oh. Um. My Aunt. Needed my help." Raven lied, avoiding eye contact with Garfield.

"Riiight. Aren't you excited to be see how the experiment turns out today?" Garfield said, a big grin on his face.

"I suppose." Raven said flatly.

"Ookay. You're being weird today." Garfield said, standing up as the bus approached the school.

"I'm weird everyday; what's the difference?" Raven replied, disappearing into the crowd of people once again. Garfield sighed; something was wrong with his friend and he was determined to find out.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven sat across from Malchior, holding the same clipboard as yesterday in her hand.

"So, Malchior,"

"M." he said, interrupting her with a polite smile.

"Right. M. How did you feel after watching the film yesterday?" Raven said, reading the questions off the clipboard.

"Well, I was a little jittery." he replied, shrugging.

"All to be expected. And, did this affect anything you do normally?" Raven said, writing down his response on the clipboard.

"I couldn't sleep last night, if that's anything." Malchior said, shrugging.

"Very good. I mean, not that you couldn't sleep, but your reaction to the experiment." Raven said, her face flushing. Malchior only flashed her a smile, his black hair covering his steel gray eyes. Raven glanced at the clock; they still had 10 minutes left, and she had already finished with all the questions.

"So...Malchior, huh?" Raven said with a smirk. He blushed and looked down.

"My parents got my name from some book the read. They said it was about a dragon and a wizard or something." Malchior said, shaking his head.

"That's cool." Raven replied, trying not to look over at Terra and Garfield.

"I guess. But your name is pretty awesome. It fits you." Malchior said. Raven blushed and looked down. She played around with the pen in her hands before looking back up at him.

"Thank you." she said sincerely.

"No problem. Hey, listen, I was thinking we could catch a movie over the weekend, what do you say?" Malchior said, flashing her a sly grin. A date? She had never been alone with a boy in life, much less a date. Her Aunt would kill her...but she didn't have to know. Raven cast one glance at Terra and Garfield. Terra was leaning over the table, close to Garfield's face, and Raven could she was flirting. Garfield was blushing and he had a love struck smile on his face.

"Sure. That would be great." Raven said with a smile as the bell rang. Malchior smiled and the two exchanged phone numbers. Garfield came over to Raven, a large grin on his face. Once he saw Malchior, however, he frowned.

"Malchior." Garfield said stiffly.

"Hey Garfield. I'll see ya Saturday Raven." he said, smiling. Once he was gone, Garfield turned to Raven, a displeased expression on his face.

"What was he talking about?" Garfield said, handing Raven a few sheets of paper.

"We're going on a date on Saturday." Raven said, smiling. She put the sheets Garfield had handed her into a manilla envelope and grabbed her books. Garfield was still staring at Raven, a dumbstruck expression on his face.

"What?" Raven said, now turning to face Garfield.

"Malchior?" Garfield said in disbelief, as the two left the classroom.

"Yes, Garfield, Malchior. I'm going on a date with him. Is there a problem?" Raven said, sighing. She opened up her locker and shoved the manilla envelope and the rest of her books in. Garfield was still standing next to her, a bit confused as to why she would go out with him.

"But he's a man whore!" Garfield whined as Raven closed her locker. She had to restrain herself from pointing out that Terra was too.

"I'm a big girl Gar; I can handle myself." Raven said, a tad bit agitated. Who did he think he was? He couldn't tell her who she should and shouldn't date!

"I know...I just don't want you to get hurt." Garfield said.

"And I won't. I'm fine." Raven said, touched that he cared about her that much. Garfield sighed.

"If you say so." Garfield said. He still had a bad feeling about Malchior.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven sat down at next to Garfield at lunch. Kori was sitting next to Dick, and Dick was also sitting next to Raven. Victor across from Garfield and next to his girlfriend, Karen.

"So, how's your experiment going?" Dick asked, shoving food into his mouth.

"Too soon to say." Raven replied, still reading her book.

"Hey guys! Mind if I sit here?" Terra suddenly said, standing next to Garfield.

"Of course!" Garfield said quickly, smiling. Terra grinned at him and sat down next to the grinning boy. Karen, Dick and Victor looked warily at her while Kori and Garfield happily smiled at the blonde girl. She smiled at each and everyone...except for Raven. From Terra, Raven received a cold glare. Taken a back, Raven looked away. She was probably just imagining things. Raven returned to her book and tried to drown out the conversation with Terra and Garfield. Unfortunately, she was having no such luck.

"So, Gar, why don't we go out this weekend? It'll be fun." Terra said with a smile. Raven was trying desperately to restrain herself.

"Yeah! Hey, why don't we go with Malchior and Raven?" Garfield said. Raven's head shot up from her book.

"Uh, no thanks. We're good." Raven said quickly.

"Oh come on Rae! It'll be a lot of fun!" Garfield said.

"I said, no thanks." Raven said more firmly. Before Garfield could say anything more, Malchior came up from behind Raven and tapped her on the shoulder.

"So, what movie do you want to watch next Saturday?" Malchior said, squeezing in between her and Garfield. Before Raven could reply, Garfield started talking.

"Hey, Terra and I were just talking about you, we were talking about how fun it would be if we came with you and Raven to your date!" Garfield said. You could tell the words were forced from his mouth, but he still had a pleasant smile.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan!" Malchior responded, his ever present smile still on his face. Raven looked up at him, her eyes widened.

"Uh, are you sure? Cuz, we don't have to." Raven said quickly.

"Nonsense, like your odd haired friend said, it will be fun! See ya later Raven!" Malchior said. Garfield narrowed his eyes at him as he left. "Odd haired friend?" Now that pissed Garfield off.

"Hear that Rae? We're going on a double date." Garfield said smugly. Terra had said nothing during the whole ordeal. Garfield just assumed she automatically agreed.

"Joy." Raven replied sarcastically.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Mjlover0021: Haha, same here, but I have the whole thing planned out ;) **

**FelynxTiger: You know what? I actually have no idea why I did that. Thank you for the review and pointing that out, and yes! Drama, there is, to come!**

**Erra Fawkes13: GASP BUBBLE! Well, at least your no longer on the dark side! Lol, thanks for the review! And Malchior...let's just say he and Terra would make a wonderful couple...**

**black rose-raven angel: Thanks for the review! Pretty much all stories make me hate Terra, lol, seeing as I never really liked her in the first place. I thought she was a pointless character (seeing as Raven, as Robin said, could move Earth just as well as Terra) and that she came between Beast Boy and Raven. **

**The more I watch "Things Change" the more pissed off I get at Beast Boy. When Terra came back as a corpse, he freakin severed her arm! Anyways, thanks for readin, and next chapter should be up soon. **


	7. Sleepyhead

**R&R, por favore :) Ugh, writing this chapter was rather challenging, given all the Terra, Malchior dialogue. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The days had flown by and Saturday had arrived at Raven's door sooner than she expected. After recording data on feelings for a week, she desperately needed a night out. The pale girl stood in front of her closet, trying to decide what she should wear. Finally, after a few minutes, she decided on something simple. After all, she wouldn't want to make Aunt Amy suspicious. Raven slid on a navy blue pair of skinny jeans and a back and blue striped short, that was a tad bit too short. She had on black ballerina flats and her long black hair was loose. She had her usual red ruby suspended around her neck and she wore two thick blue bracelets on each arm. She looked simple, yet stunning. Grabbing her backpack- she had told her Aunt she was going to "study" with Kori- she fled downstairs, She told Kori about this whole thing, and thankfully, the bubbly girl completely obliged to covering for Raven.

"Remember, be back by 11 o'clock. Any later, and you're grounded." Aunt Amy said sternly, as Raven opened the door to leave.

"Of course Aunt Amy." Raven said with a pleasant, forced smile. Aunt Amy said nothing and instead, nodded at her niece. Raven quickly left the house and sighed. She had told Malchior to drive a block ahead of her house so her Aunt wouldn't see him. Raven jogged up the block, another out of place grin on her pale face. Once she spotted him in his car, she opened the passenger door and slid in.

"Hey, nice to see you. You look very pretty." Malchior said with a grin.

"Oh, uh, thanks. You look spiffy." Raven said with a blush. Malchior said nothing else. Raven felt a disappointed that he didn't said anything regarding the fact that she just called him 'spiffy'. She knew Garfield would. First though, he would ask her what 'spiffy' means. Wait. Was she wishing she was here with Garfield. No. No, no, no. She was on a date with Malchior. No time to think about Garfield. After a few minutes of silence, the pair arrived in front of the movie theater. Terra and Garfield were standing in front but Garfield had a displeased look on his face. Once he saw Raven get out of the car, though, he perked up a little. Just a little. Like a true gentleman, Malchior opened up Raven's door and escorted her out. Raven smiled up at her date, earasing any thoughts she had about Garfield earlier. Unlike the green haired jokester, he was a gentleman. A trait that was desired by all women. So Raven thought.

"Hey kid, how are you this evening?" Malchior said, as he approached Garfield and Terra with his arm around Raven. Garfield sized Malchior up before clearing his throat.

"Pretty good, _Malchior._" Garfield said with a grin. Malchior didn't even seem to be fazed, and instead flashed him a smile before paying for their tickets. Raven didn't really care about the movie they were seeing, Malchior had told her it was about pirates or something like that. As soon as he said Johnny Depp, she was sold. The four walked into the theater and sat in the back, as the lights dimmed. Malchior slung his arm around Raven's shoulder, and in turn, Garfield did the same to Terra. To anyone who wasn't Raven, it would seem as if the two were competing.

Almost three hours later (thought it felt like four) the movie had ended, and the quartet was heading toward a diner across the street. Malchior let Raven slide into her seat first and Garfield of course, slid in before Terra. For a split second Terra had an annoyed, jealous look in her eyes, but it quickly faded once she smiled at Garfield.

"That movie was amazing!" Terra gushed, opening up her menu.

"I don't know; I feel like there were-"

"Too many damn 'I love you's'" Raven said, finished for Garfield. The two giggled a bit, much to the annoyance of Terra and Malchior. An awkward silence passed between the four before Raven began talking.

"I have to wash my hands." Raven said quietly.

"I'll go with you." Terra said quickly. Garfield shrugged and Malchior let Raven out. Raven and Terra walked to the bathroom, Raven slightly nervous as to what the blonde girl would say. Once in the washroom, Raven ran her hands under the sink, Terra next to her. She shot Raven a dirty look before talking.

"Look, I'm gonna tell you right now; stay away from Garfield." Terra said, as Raven dried her hands. If Raven was drinking tea, she would spit it right in Terra's face from the shock of that sentence.

"What?" she said, now gasping for air.

"I know you've got the hots for him, don't even try and hide it." Terra said coldly.

"Sincerely, I have no idea what you're talking about." Raven replied.

"Oh come on Raven. I know you're smart. Don't play dumb with me." Terra retorted.

"Look, Terra, I honestly have no idea what your talking about." Raven said, attempting to leave. Terra grabbed both of her wrists.

"Just stay away from my boyfriend! I know you like him!" Terra shouted.

"I DON'T LIKE YOUR STINKIN' BOYFRIEND! WE'RE JUST FRIENDS! LEAVE ME ALONE, AND LET GO OF ME!" Raven shouted, now furious. Raven wiggled free and stormed out of the bathroom to see Malchior and Garfield standing up, pissed off looks on their faces.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Once the girls left for the bathroom, Garfield and Malchior were left alone. The boys obviously hated each other, but they remained civil in presence of their dates.

"So, listen, I know you've got a thing for Raven. That was cool then, but it isn't cool now." Malchior said suddenly. Garfield's eyes widened. How did he know, uh, wait, let's rephrase that- what?

"I don't have a thing for her, and you can't threaten me." Garfield said quickly.

"That wasn't a threat." Malchior snorted.

"It was a vague an ominous saying, I could take it as a threat if I wanted to." Garfield said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Whatever, anyway, get over her, cause that hot piece of ass is mine." Malchior said, smirking. Garfield couldn't believe his ears. Hot piece of ass? Was that all he thought of her? He didn't appreciate her beautiful long hair, or her deep blue eyes?

"Terra's my girlfriend, remember?" Garfield said, ignoring his other comment. Even if he did tell Raven, she would just deny he ever said that.

"Please, you only did that to make Raven jealous." Malchior scoffed.

"You know what dude? You've got a lot of nerve!" Garfield said, now standing up. Malchior stood up too, but before any threats or violence could occur, Raven stormed out of the bathroom, tears in her eyes. He supposed he should care more about Terra, but at the moment, Raven was the only thing on his mind.

"Come M, let's go." Raven said quickly, grabbing her date's hand.

"Yes, let's." Malchior said, more so directed at Garfield. He gave him a sick smirk before storming out of the diner, his arm linked with Raven's. He should feel happy for his friend, so why did he feel like crap letting her run off with that jerk? And more importantly, why did he care more about Raven than Terra?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**FelynxTiger: Hah, thanks for the review! Envy at it's finest, in this lovely little chapter. **

**Peyton Adalyn: Thank you very much for the review!**

**Avid Reader95: Thanks for the review, but what 'no brainer' plot? Is there something you know and I don't? **

**Erra Fawkes13: Thank you! I'm kind of a nerd, so I stay locked up in my room all day :P AHA! You were wrong!...kind of, lol! Thanks for the review! **

**Black rose-raven angel: In my mind, I think Rorek would be kind of a douche too. But then again, most of what I think is kinda crazy :D And yes, by my standards, this has to be up there with one of the worst double dates. **

**Teentitangirl25: Haha, happy fourth of july to you too! Truthfully, though, it's my least favorite holiday. And yeah, this one of the hardest chapters so far that I've ever written :/**

**I suppose you should thank Chuggaconroy for my re-interest in teen Titans. It was funny; he uttered the word Starfire, and immediately I was reminded how much I loved that show. I bring that up now because I've been on a chugga marathon all day (I praise those who know who he is:)) P.S., again the names of these chapters are names of songs. I dare you to find out which ones. **

**Cool story bro, now time to go!**


	8. When I'm Alone

**R&R, por favore :) Chugga chugga chugga chugga. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Well, it's been a sorta good night." Raven said with a crooked smile.

"Yes, it was enjoyable. Maybe we can try it again without the annoyances next weekend." Malchior said, referring to Garfield and Terra.

"Yeah, I would really love that." Raven said, blushing. Malchior moved in closer and gave her a kiss on the lips; her very first.

And to be honest, it wasn't that special. She didn't feel the fireworks that every teen romance novel said she should, and instead of thinking about Malchior, she was thinking about Garfield. **(A/N: HA! TAKE THAT! YOU PRETENOUS ASSHOLE, MALCHIOR!) **

"I-I'll see you tomorrow." Raven squeaked, running down the street and into her house. She didn't know what to feel. Was she supposed to feel happy? Ecstatic? Was she supposed to feel fireworks on her lips? She really didn't know, seeing as emotions were practically banned in her household. She ran up to her room, still conflicted about the kiss and flopped down on her bed. Feeling something pointy underneath her covers, she quickly remember the picture of her mother underneath the covers. She gently pulled it out and hugged it close to her chest.

"Mother, I really need your help. I'm so confused." Raven whispered.

"I mean, I know you're supposed to feel something when you kiss someone, so why do I feel nothing?" Raven continued, crawling off her bed. She walked over to her window and sat on the roof, still hugging her photo.

"But I don't feel anything. For some reason...I wish I was kissing Garfield. How can that be?" There was silence until Raven heard a faint whispering in the wind.

"_Do what your heart desires." _the wind howled. Raven yelped, causing her to drop the frame. Before she could scramble to catch it, it went flying down the roof and into her front yard. Raven groaned. What a perfect way to end the night. Knowing her Aunt was asleep- and she was a heavy sleeper indeed- Raven tip toed down the stairs and ran to the front yard, only to find a familiar boy holding her picture. Her heart stopped; it was, of course, Garfield.

"What are you doing here?" she squeaked, rushing to grab her photo. Garfield rubbed his head.

"I was walking back from taking Terra home and this heat my head." he scowled.

"Terra lives around here?" Raven said, now nervous.

"Yeah, we can't all afford fancy cars like Mr. Perfect. Oh, and my head's fine, by the way, nothing to be worried about." Garfield said sarcastically.

"Oh. Right Sorry. I'll get you ice, And by the way, Malchior isn't a bad guy." Raven said, motioning him to wait one second. She scurried inside and grabbed a Ziplock bag and filled it with ice before handing it over to Garfield. She walked him over to the porch and made him sit down on the swinging chair next to her. Garfield didn't say anything else about Malchior.

"So, is that your mom? I'm sorry your frame broke." Garfield said, pointing to the woman in the cracked frame.

"Yes. And it's okay; that's to be expected after a fall from the second floor window and onto your hard head." Raven sighed. Garfield ignored the snippy comment and pushed further about Raven's personal life.

"Raven, can you tell me about your life?" Garfield said. Raven sighed and looked up at him. A moment passed before she nodded.

"I was born to Arella Roth and Tristan Gone, infamously nick named Trigon, in a little town called Azarath." Raven said, slouching down a bit.

"Before I was born, my father got arrested for armed robbery. MY dad was quite the talker back then though, and he got out when I was 12 years old. My mother initially rejected him; told him to say away from her and get out of our lives. And for a while he did. He left us alone, and I was the little girl all the mother's envied. But...one day, my mother was having a family party. Me, not being one to interact with family members, was sleeping over at a friend's house. While I was gone...he-he killed my mother and my mother's family. It was a blood bath; the police were absolutely horrified. The only person who didn't die, was my Aunt, who was out of town at the time. From there, I moved to Jump City. That's why she's so strict- she hates me. She hates me for being born and getting my mother killed. God, I just...I just miss her so much." Raven said, a tear rolling down her cheek. Garfield took a moment to soak this all in. He hadn't realized that she had it so rough. He always thought Raven was just being a tight ass. Now he saw why she got so angry when Bonnie compared her to her father. Garfield's fists clenched just thinking about it.

"Raven...I'm so sorry." Garfield said softly.

"It's okay; that was five years ago. I'm over it." Raven said. The tears in her eyes disagreed. It frustrated Garfield that she hesitated to show emotion.

"You were a pretty cute kid Raven." Garfield said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." Raven replied.

"So..." Beast Boy said. Raven sighed and stood up, dusting her pants off.

"Look, this conversation is flatlining, so I'm just going to end it here; thanks for being a good friend. Good night." Raven said, waving good bye as she stepped through the door.

Good friend? Was that all they were?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Mjlover0021: Thanks! And if Malchior got any subtler, he'd be be flat out suggesting the have sex XD**

**Erra Fawkes13: Lol, me loves being right! But yeah, I despise the two too, but they have major roles in this story, unfortunately. But you are right about the update! Lol, thanks for the review!**

**Crazynerd: Huh. I never thought of it that way, but now that you bring it up...I was saying the exact same thing during "Things Change" The entire time, I was like: "JESUS CHRIST BB! YOU CAN DO WAY BETTER! AND BY BETTER, I MEAN RAVEN!" I wish they did to, but apparently, the writer, didn't exactly like relationships; in fact he wasn't planning on Robin and Starfire having a romance. I just think of it as "the writer was too damn lazy to write a god damned love scene". Lol, rant on and thanks! A review is a review, and I accept them all! **

**Excuse me, if that's not how first kisses feel like. I'll be 15 in 3 months, and I haven't had my first kiss, mind you. But who know? Perhaps this will be my year ;) And I apologize profusely for this freakishly short chapter, but you thank your lucky stars I drank 2 liters of Pepsi a few hours ago, or else you probably wouldn't have an update till 11:00 tomorrow night. **


	9. Check Yes Juliet

**R&R, por favore :) So, lately I've been listening to this girl, Lissie. Now, I don't love her songs, but her voice is to die for. That's besides the point though, the point I'm getting at here, is that she looks like a grown up Terra. Seriously. Just look her up. I'm telling you, she looks like friggin Terra. Oh, and by the way, may the 4th be with you :)**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The next Monday, Raven wasn't at school. Garfield was a bit disappointed when she didn't show up on the bus. Needless to say, the ride to school was rather boring. He wondered why she wasn't in school. Was she sick? Or did he he strike an emotional cord with her? Before he could ponder more on the matter, the bus stopped short in front of the school, hurtling Garfield out of his thoughts. Quietly, he shuffled off the bus with the other students and walked to his locker. Terra was standing by it, her long blonde hair in a tight ponytail. She wore jean shorts and a black shirt that ended at her midriff and tan sandals. Any guy would be jealous to have her. Any guy, but Garfield.

"Saturday was much better once Raven and Malchior were gone." Terra said, smiling.

"Yeah, Malchior." Garfield said absentmindedly.

"And Raven." Terra said, no longer smiling. Garfield sighed.

"What do you want me to say Terra? Raven is one of my closest friends." Garfield said, pulling out his books.

"A little too close." Terra muttered beneath her breath. Luckily, Garfield didn't hear that. The two walked in silence to their homerooms, an obvious rift between them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven sat on her bed, a thermometer in her mouth. She was burning up, her body temperature being around 102 degrees. Her stomach was in pain and she could feel the weight of her eyelids. Long story short, Raven was sick. Aunt Amy stood at the edge of her bed, reading the thermometer as Raven sat all sick looking with a blanket wrapped around herself. And to think she was excited about going to school today.

"You're staying home today. I called Dr. Yuri, and he said that if you drink fluids and sleep, you should be ready to go to school tomorrow. I have to go to work, but there's Advil in the medicine cabinet, and tea in the pantry. Take care of yourself." Aunt Amy said, before filing out of her room. Raven scoffed. Had she actually thought her Aunt would care enough to stay home with her? Once she heard the front door slam, Raven sighed. It was going to be a long, long day by herself.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Garfield sat in the solace of his P.E. Class, sitting on the bench with Victor. It was one of the only classes he didn't share with Terra, and he was feeling quite glad. What he wasn't so glad about, however, was not having his usual gym partner Raven there.

"Dude, where do you think she is?" Garfield said, grabbing a tennis racket.

"Kori said she's sick with a fever or something. She'll be back tomorrow." Victor said, also grabbing a racket. The two trotted off to the tennis courts, the game game of the month.

"I hope she feels better." Garfield said sincerely.

"She will. Anyway, how was your date with Terra?" Victor said mockingly. He smirked at Garfield and the usually ecstatic boy shrugged.

"Well, we saw Pirates of the Caribbean, went to dinner, but Raven went to the bathroom and came out crying and I had a little fight with Malchior. After that, Terra and me got some McDonald's and I walked her home." Garfield said, leaving out the part where he met up with Raven afterwards.

"Better watch it skinny dude, if you guys were in a fight, Malchior could crush you." Victor said, serving the ball.

"We'll see about that." Garfield replied, hitting the tennis ball with his racket.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"I'm dying!" Raven shouted, her eyes closed. She lay in a pool of sweat, her head leaning off of her bed. If she took of her covers she was cold, if she kept them wrapped around herself, she was too hot. It was hell. A very confusing, sweaty hell. Deciding she could no longer take it, Raven jumped from her bed, feeling a bit dizzy. She steadied herself as she wobbled down the stairs and once she reached the landing, she smiled victoriously.

"I am, the champion!" Raven said in a delirious mock British accent. She giggled as she walked to the kitchen, only managing to fall once, a feat she was very much proud of. Stumbling around, she pulled a packet of tea out from the pantry and grabbed the tea kettle her Aunt was always using. She filled it with water, turned on the stove and sat on the counter, waiting for the water to boil.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

The next class Garfield had with Terra. She was, of course, all over him. What made it worse was the fact that they were doing partner work.

"We should go out tomorrow." Terra said with a reckless grin, ignoring the work in front of them.

"It's a school night."

"So? It'd be fun, come on Gar, who cares about school?" Terra said, now whining.

"People who want to get into college?"

"You want to go to college?"

"That's the plan."

"I don't wanna go to college. Sounds boring." Terra said, giving Garfield a thumbs down.

"Well, I wanna be a vet one day ,so yeah, I kinda have to go to college."

"A vet? Kinda disgusting, don't you think?" Terra said, her face on of disgust.

"No, animals are pretty cool." Garfield said, trying to keep himself calm.

"If you say so." Terra shrugged.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"This stuff isn't half. bad" Raven mused. But it was still missing one thing: honey. Setting her cup down, Raven jumped from the counter and smiled.

"Hooooney! I'm coming for youuuu!" she sang deliriously. She threw open the cabinets and pushed aside every spice until she found the tube of honey. Smiling, she ran over to her hot tea and squeezed in the golden goodness.

"I looove me...sommme honeyyy!" she sang, off key. Putting down the the honey, she took the cup in her hands and started drinking.

"O honey. I taste thou's golden deliciousness!" she said in a mock serious voice. She giggled at the sound of it and threw her cup in the sink, seeing as she was done. Bored, she glanced at a hairbrush on the table and the radio. Suddenly, a sick smile spread across her face.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Thankfully, it was lunch time, and Garfield sat with his respective group of friends.

"Oh, I hope Raven is alright. The last I talked to her, she sounded rather, as you say, 'loopy'" Starfire said, concern in her voice. Victor gave her a reassuring smile.

"She'll be fine Kori, you know how Raven gets when she's sick." Victor said.

"Oh, but she sounded rather strange. She said something about conquering the land of Narnia and being able to fly." Starfire said. Victor shrugged again.

"She'll be fine, Kori. You gotta stop worry about her." Victor said.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"And when the phone rang I sprung like a kid who just got out of school, but it's almost, never you, never you!" Raven sang, jumping around on the coffee table. She was sliding around in her socks and flannel pajamas bottoms, wearing a gray tank top. Her hair was loose and she strummed an air guitar while head banging.

"I scream like,a child, my insides when woaahh! " Raven screamed, dancing around. The music was blasting and she held an airbrush as a microphone to her lips.

"When I'm alone, with you! You make me feel, you make me feel!" Raven said, dancing around some more on the coffee table. She whipped her hair around and did a little jig.

"When I'm alone, with you! You are the one! You are the one!" Raven said, sinking down to her knees.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

It was the last class of the day and Garfield was extremely glad. He hoped to stop by Raven's house and drop off her work after to school, if he could pry himself from Terra that is. Finally, the bell rang and Garfield quickly ran out of that class. He was hoping to leave quickly so Terra wouldn't spot him.

"Gar!" a voice said. Sigh. Too late.

"Hey, Gar, I have to walk home all by myself, can you come with me?" Terra said innocently.

"Uh, sure." Garfield said. Besides, Terra's house was on the way to Raven's. The two walked out of the school, Terra leaning up against him.

"So...tell me about Raven." Terra said. Garfield perked up. Terra actually wanted to be friends with Raven? That was awesome news!

"Well, she's had it rough. Her father killed her mom and her family, so she lives with her Aunt now. But her Aunt pretty much hates her now because of who her father is." Garfield said. Terra smiled.

"You know what? My mom just texted me saying she's going to pick me up. I'll see you tomorrow Gar!" she said kissing him on his cheek.

"Um, okay. Bye Terra." he said, a tad bit confused. He wouldn't be confused if he saw the evil smile on her face as she walked away.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Thank you, Mr. Bunny! I shall perform an encore!" Raven giggled, bowing down to the studded animal in front of him. Somewhere during the day, Raven had dressed up in the old Alice in Wonderland costume she had. She poured Mr. Bunny some more tea before climbing back on the coffee table.

"And this one, is dedicated to my best friend ever, Garfield!" Raven giggled, pressing play on the radio.

"Check yes Juliet, are you with me? Rain is falling down on the sidewalks, I won't go, until you come outside!"

"Check yes Juliet, kill the limbo, I'll keep tossing rocks at your window, there's no turning back for us tonight!"

"Lace up your shoes, ay oh ay ohhh, here's how we do:" Before she could sing the next part, Garfield tumbled into her house. Raven dropped the hairbrush and pressed pause. Raven smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Come on! Sing with me!" Raven said deliriously. Before Garfield could object, she pulled him up on the coffee table and pressed play.

"Run baby run! Don't ever look back! They'll tear us apart if you give them the chance." Raven sang, motioning for Garfield to join. Smiling, he grabbed a candle from the table.

Don't sell your heart, don't say, it's not meant to be! Run baby tun, forever will be, you and me." Raven and Garfield sang together. The two fell down in a fit of giggles and stopped singing. For Raven, today was honestly the best day of her life.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Polar Purple: It's okay, I suffer from the same ailment, but I'm rather stubborn and won't take my medicene :). Thank you, for the favoriting of authors...if that makes any sense...and favoriting isn't a word...I INVENTED A WORD FOR YOU! Sorry about the cliff hangers, I sometimes forget that I do that :P Thanks for the epic review! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Haha, yeah Malchior desired it, the pig headed fool! Haha, that line was awesome! East Coast, baby! I'm an insomniac nerd who usually falls asleep at 5 in the morning. The liter of pepsi doesn't help though...**

**FelynxTiger: It's okay, you still reviewed! Yes, envy between them all! Thanks for the awesome double review! **

**Black rose- raven angel: LMAO! God, I'd pay to see you fight Malchior and Terra in a gladiator match! Battle to the death! Aha, thanks for the review! **

**Teentitangirl25: It's okay, like I said before, a review is a review! No matter how late! (I feel like I'm ripping off Disney...) Thank you for the review! **

**Mjlover0021: Because both are blinded by love lol...that's sounds too mushy to me. Thanks for the review! **

**Okay, I know about no one else, but I go crazy when I'm sick. Like, I run around the house, and I'm just so delirious. I really liked this chapter, given the childish nature in Raven's part, but I will never be writing like this again. EVER. **


	10. Seven Nation Army

**R&R, por favore :) Okay. So sorry this is late. Monday, I was in New Jersey till late last night and I was too tired to finish the chapter. Today, I was working (don't ask, it's a long story) so it took a while to get this chapter off. Sorry for the delay! **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven felt much better the next day. She climbed aboard the bus, a happy smile on her face. Not caring about the weird stares she was getting from the other students, she walked over to her seat and sat down next to Garfield. He had his normal Cheshire grin on his face and it widened (if that was even possible) at the sight of Raven.

"I see you're feeling better." Garfield said, laughing. Raven blushed violently.

"Last night; never happened." Raven said with a thin voice.

"Where did you even get that costume?" Garfield said, now laughing.

"I told you...I...I don't even know." Raven said, now trying to remember. Was she even ever Alice for Halloween? Where _did _she get that costume?

"You don't even know where you got it from? Jeez, and you say I'm disorganized." Garfield said. Raven scowled at him and the bus came to a screeching halt. Instead of disappearing into the crowd like she normally did, she waited for Garfield to get up.

"You're waiting for me? Wow, this is a first." Garfield said, chuckling.

"Yeah, well, don't get used to it." Raven replied, speeding ahead of him. Garfield laughed; it was just like her to do something like that. Raven walked gracefully to her locker, a small smile on her usually scowling face. Before she could open her locker, she felt a hand wrap around her arm and looked up to see Malchior. She smiled up at him and waved, putting the thoughts of the kiss away.

"Hey M, how's it going?" Raven said, unwavering happiness in her voice.

"Listen, that date was nice and all, but we're over." Malchior said.

Was it wrong that Raven felt nothing? She felt nothing tugging at her heart strings and no sadness. But she still wondered, why?

"Why?" Raven asked, now curious.

"To be honest, some girl asked me to go out with you and then dump you." Malchior said, shrugging. Now the gears in Raven's head were turning.

"Was this girl blonde and had blue eyes?" Raven said. Malchior nodded.

"Well, it's been nice knowing you, but I've got to go." Malchior said, walking away from Raven, who was now seething in anger. Terra. Of course. She was so jealous of Raven that she did this. Raven should have seen this all along. She should have known better to trust anyone.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven stormed into the lunch room, fuming and ready for a fight. Terra sat smirking, sitting on top of a table, her legs wide open. When she saw Raven approaching, she happily skipped down from the table and smirked at the furious goth girl.

"Oh hi Rae. I'm guessing Malchior had a little chat with you." Terra said, smiling wickedly.

"Why would you do that? Have you nothing better to do?" Raven said, near shouting. By now, a crowd began to form around the two, curious as to what was going on.

"Why Rae Rae? Gonna call your big bag daddy to kill me?" Terra said mockingly. Raven stiffened. She didn't know Terra knew about that. Most people only knew her dad as a killer and didn't know exactly what he did.

"Uncomfortable? That's too bad, I bet your Aunt is, seeing as your daddy killed her sister and her family." Terra said, now taunting Raven.

"How did you know that?" Raven said, her voice cracking. She told herself not to cry. Not in front of all these people. She wouldn't let them see her in such a vulnerable state.

"Garfield told me all about it." Terra said, grinning. Garfield? Would he really betray her like that? No, she was bluffing, she had to be. But...that convinced look in Terra's eyes told Raven otherwise.

"I feel bad for you, actually. The only friends you have are out of pity, and I'm sure everyone agrees with me, that you dear, and dreadful. Just because you have daddy issues, doesn't mean you have to act all emo." Terra said, coming closer to Raven as she backed away.

"You're creepy, you're reclusive, you're a cold heated girl and no one, and I mean NO ONE, will ever love you." Terra said, smirking. That was the finally straw for Raven. Exhaling, the pale goth girl clenched her fists.

"You're a cold girl, Terra. I'd like to compare you to the scum I find on a public restroom's toilet seat. But then again, that is too high of a level for you." Raven growled.

"Oh Raven, let's not get feisty." Terra replied.

"Oh, no, let's." Raven snarled, as she threw a punch at Terra. Rage fueled her actions, and she was too overcome by it to stop herself. She tackled Terra to the ground, intent on beating her to a pulp. But Terra was quite strong for a skinny chick and pushed Raven off with both of her feet.

"Just like your father Raven, that's all you'll ever be." Terra replied, smirking, with that, she poured a cartoon of milk on Raven's head, drenching the goth girl in the foul smelling liquid. Raven shook her head, and once again, was consumed by rage.

"You bitch!" Raven shouted, grabbing a bowl of tomato soup. She threw the cold liquid in Terra's face, and the blonde primadonna screamed. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she saw it was Vicotr, pulling her away from Terra. Just then, Garfield walked in and stared at the scene in front of him. He glanced at Raven, drenched in milk and kicking around while Victor held her back, and Terra, tears in her eyes with tomato soup dripping from her head.

"Let me go!" he heard Raven scream. Before Victor could respond, she wiggled out of his arms and ran out the doors of the lunch room. Garfield ran not to Raven, but Terra, and wrapped his arms around her despite the tomato soup dripping from her head.

"What happened?" he said urgently. Terra sniffled a looked up at him, big tears in her eyes.

"Can we talk outside? I don't want anyone to see me crying." Terra said, playing him like a violin. Garfield pulled her into the hallways, where it was much more quiet. He waited for her to stop sniffling and begin.

"I-I-I was just trying to a-ask her a question about her family and s-s-s-she got mad and threw soup at me! So I-I threw milk on her head. It is-is-is'nt my fault." Terra said, sniffling and rubbing her animals. Garfield found it hard to believe Raven would ever do that...but she did have her outbreaks...and Terra wouldn't lie about that...would she?

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven stood in front of the mirror, now staring at her reflection. The scissors on the counter next to her were laced with black hair, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair was now short and choppy, sticking up in all directions. No longer would she be naive. No. Now she would be strong and never allow for someone to so easily take advantage of her again. There was a gentle knock on her door.

"Raven, it is I, Kori, please let me in." Kori said softly. Almost instantly, Raven opened her door and pulled Kori inside.

"Your hair!" Kori gasped, pointing to the angular cut.

"So what?" Raven said quietly.

"Are you alright, Raven?" Kori said, concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." Raven said. But even Kori could see she was lying.

"Raven, I am your friend. Please trust that I will never do anything to harm you." Kori said, sitting down on Raven's bed. Raven sighed.

"Malchior broke up with me today. He wasn't even going out with me because he liked me; Terra paid him to go out with me and then dump me." Raven said, holding back tears. Kori stood up and placed her arm and Raven, consoling her.

"There there, friend, it all works out somehow in the end." Kori said, as Raven cried in her arms. Raven hoped so, because after what Terra said about Garfield, there was no way she would trust anyone ever again.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Erra Fawkes13: Haha, your review was so funny! Lol, I'll bring the pitchforks and you can bring the torches :D I act the same way as Raven when I'm sick, I remember, I had an ear infection last year, and my mom came home to me having a "tea party" with stuffed animals XD Thanks for the review! **

**FelynxTiger: Thanks for the review! I hope it was like the cartoon, I want it to resemble that way, sorta. **

**ChicInGlitter: Oh, they have something coming for them *cue evil laughter* Thanks for the review!**

**Black rose- raven angel- The song is by a band called We The Kings, I don't like them, but I kinda like the song. I think they did a song with that girl Demi Lovato or something. I think he was having too much fun with Ravne to even think of that XD, and no mono, because I'm not _*that* _cruel. **

**Mjlover0021: Haha, thanks for the review! I like this song too, especially with the whole Terra, Malchior, Raven, BB thing going on! **

**Crazynerd: Thank you for the review! Yeppers, as you can see, they were very vital to this chapter! And you're right about the whole Raven thing; I really wasn't thinking that through. Where is my mind these days? **

**The Cretin: Thank you, for the triple review! Thank you, for the compliment on my writing style, it means a lot to me :D I mean...I guess, but I think she's only redeemable because they obviously couldn't show Terra killing herself on a cartoon show, but who knows? Wow, I guess they really are running out of ideas for comic book plots! Again, thank you for the triple review! **

**Teentitangirl25: Thank you!**

**Anywho, sorry this took a while, like I said, I had to go to work today, and I didn't come home form New Jersey till late last night :/ Sorry. **


	11. Pursuit of Happiness

**R&R, por favore :) Her hair by the way, is supposed to look more like Ramona Flowers's. It's not much of difference; Raven and Ramona both have the same hair style. Scott Pilgrim vs The World BbxRae style, would be awesome XD **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

When Raven walked on the bus the next day, Garfield was surprised to see that it was cut so short. She had on a green bomber jacket and black skinny jeans with black combat boots. She also had on fingerless gloves and she had a look of determination on her face.

"God, look at how ugly she looks." Terra said, Garfield's arm wrapped around her shoulder. Garfield said nothing; while he was currently mad at Raven, he couldn't say she looked ugly. She looked far from it. She took a seat diagonal Terra and Garfield, seeing as it was the only seat available. Pretending not to notice the stares and glares from students and Terra, she slid in her ear phones and turned up her music really loud, drowning out the whispers surrounding her. She closed her eyes and tried to imagine a peaceful place, much to the annoyance to Terra. The blonde witch had expected more of a fight from Raven. More drama, perhaps.

"God, she's pathetic." Terra said, laughing a little. Garfield only nodded slightly. The bus stopped in front of the school, and as usual, Raven disappeared in the crowd of passengers slowly unboarding the bus. Wearing a fake smile that could challenge Terra's, Raven walked elegantly to her locker, her head held up high with dignity. There was a draft where her hair used to be and she shivered. She liked being able to put her hair up in buns and she was slightly saddened by the fact that she could no longer do that.

"Oh friend! I am most joyous at your return to school!" Kori said, smiling at Raven as she opened her locker. Pulling out her notebooks, Raven nodded at Kori.

"I'm not going to let her know she got to me anymore." Raven replied, shrugging.

"Wonderful. I am sure everyone has forgotten about the ordeal already!" Kori said, clapping as she gave Raven a wide smile.

"Raven Roth to the principal's office please." a voice said over the intercom. Raven narrowed her eyes at Starfire.

"You just had to jinx it." Raven said, rolling her eyes as she turned around. She had one hand in her pocket, and the other holding her binder.

"Opps. I am sorry." Kori said, nervously looking away from Raven. The pale goth girl sighed and trudged off in the direction of the principal's office. Along the way, she collided into someone she didn't want to meet; Garfield. Raven said nary a thing as she steadied herself and continued her trek to the principal's office. Opening the glass doors, Raven wasn't too surprised to see Terra sitting in one of years dabbing 'tears'.

"Miss. Roth. Please, enter my office." Mr. Waynes said, opening up his door. Raven just nodded and followed him in, Terra following close behind. Raven took a seat as far away from the evil girl as possible and looked at Mr. Waynes.

"Miss Markov says that you...punched her yesterday at lunch...?" Mr. Waynes, said doubting the credibility of Terra's complaint. Raven's jaw dropped that little witch!

"Mr. Waynes, she provoked me; she kept taunting me about my father and I couldn't help myself. She also hit me and threw milk on my head." Raven said, now furious once again.

"Is this true, Miss. Markov?" Mr. Waynes said accusingly. See, Mr. Waynes was a huge follower of the Tristan Roth trial, and he felt extremely bad for Raven with all the torment she had to put up with.

"Well, I-I...might've said some unpleasant words." Terra said, now fumbling over her sentences. Raven scoffed.

"Yeah, _some. _There are plenty of people who can tell you the same story; she provoked me." Raven said defensively. Mr. Waynes stared sternly at Terra before clearing his throat.

"I think it's clear who is at fault here; Terra, you are suspended from this school for one week. Any more trouble, and next time it will be expulsion. However, you are permitted to finish the school day." Mr. Waynes said, now standing up. Raven smiled up at him and bowed down.

"Thank you." Raven said, as Terra fled the office in tears.

"You're welcome. I know how hard it must be with both of your parents gone, especially the publicity surrounding it." Mr. Waynes said, opening the door for Raven. She nodded, waved good bye and hurried out of the office as fast as she could; after all, she did have an experiment to finish.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Seriously dude, I cannot believe Raven would do that to Terra." Garfield ranted, as he and Victor walked to his second period class. Victor said nothing as they passed Raven in the hallways. She was in a rush, and her now short hair seemed to be flying everywhere. Garfield gave her a dirty look and Victor sighed.

"What? She deserves it." Garfield said angrily. Now, it was Victor's turn to be angry.

"Are you blind man? Your girlfriend is lying to you! She provoked Raven into hitting!" Victor said furiously.

"No...she couldn't...Terra said-"

"Terra was lying! OK? She taunted her!"

"But...she would never...I-"

"I don't know what's worse; the fact that you told Terra all her secrets, or that you believed Terra over Raven." Victor said coldly, walking away from Garfield. As soon as Victor left, Terra came crying into Garfield's arms. He recoiled, pushing her back as she wailed louder.

"Can you believe it? The goth freak got me suspended!" Terra cried angrily.

"Don't call Raven that!" Garfield snapped. Terra looked at him, wiping her tears.

"What are you talking about? How could you defend that stupid goth girl?" Terra said, now just as angry as Garfield.

"You lied to me! You provoked Raven!"

"So? I may have fudged the truth a little. That doesn't change the fact that she hit me." Terra replied.

"So? SO? You spilled her secrets to everyone and teased her about something she had no control over! Frankly, I'm glad she hit you!" Garfield screamed. Now Terra glared at him.

"How can you even stand her? She's creepy, she's a bitch and her father is a killer!" Terra shouted back.

"You know what Terra? I see who you really are now. We're through, and by the way, fuck you." Garfield said, running in the same direction that Raven went.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Finally, Garfield found Raven walking in the school garden after lunch. She held a thick book in her hands and seemed to be deeply engorged in it. Garfield gulped, _here goes nothing. _Taking a deep breath, Garfield approached Raven from behind and tapped her on the shoulder. Once facing Garfield, she frown and tried walking away. Thinking quick for once, Garfield grabbed her wrist.

"Let me go!" she said, struggling.

"No! Just let me tell you what I have to say." Garfield said, not releasing his grip. Raven sighed.

"20 seconds, any second longer and I'm shouting rape." Raven said. Garfield smiled and nodded.

"Alright, here it goes:Terra lied to me and I just found out about it now I'm so sorry for being a dick please please please forgive me:" Garfield said quickly, his words sounding more like one. Somehow, Raven was able to understand all of that.

"I don't care Garfield. Nothing you can say or do will ever make me forgive you. Now let me go!" Raven growled.

"No! Please forgive me!" he said, wrapping his arms around her feet. Rolling her eyes and growling, she kicked her leg around.

"RAPE!" she shouted. Garfield immediately released her and she ran away from him. He sighed. Somehow, he would get Raven to forgive him.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Erra Fawkes13: God, you and this funny review! XD The entire time I was writing that, I was thinking about Ramona Flowers fighting Terra (have you ever seen Scoot Pilgrim vs. The World? If not, run to your local Blockbuster and rent it right away! Just, right now!) BB can be an idiot (a lot), that's why he ended up with Terra on TT. Gosh, Raven really needs to start teaching him a thing or two. Lol, thanks for the review! **

**Babbs101: Haha, thank you! Story twas updated! **

**Black rose- raven angel: nah, I've got something better for them *evil laughter ensues* Aunt Amy as Alice...I think my brain is scarred O.O This isn't all of Terra's payback though! Thanks for the review!**

**Okey dokey then. Yeah. Lot's of Scoot Pilgrim influence in this chapter. Beast Boy would work as Scott, and Raven would be perfect as Ramona :D Maybe someday...**


	12. Never Win

**R&R, por favore :) You guys are so lucky I love what I do, cause here I am writing another chapter with a head splitting headache and a hole in my cheek (that may or may not be an exaggeration) **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

It had been weeks since Garfield found out the truth, and Raven was still ignoring him. Too add insult to injury, the school dance was coming up, and he had yet to find a date. He was hoping Raven would have forgiven him by then, but as per usual, he was wrong. Sighing, he watch as Raven handed in her reports for the experiment. It wasn't that she didn't talk to him, it was that she avoided doing so. When they had to finish up for the experiment, she kept her replies short and curt and she avoided him him as much as possible. Unfortunately for Raven, there was still the matter of the science fair, where they would have to work together. It was right after the school dance too. Aside from her vendetta against Garfield, not much had changed about Raven, except for her hair. Now, along with it being short, she had more tiny purple highlights, and a section of her hair purple. It mad her look cool, and although the they wouldn't admit, she was envied by most of the girls in the school. She walked back to her seat, obviously ignoring Garfield as she passed him. Garfield sighed again, disappointed although he was used to it. The bell rang and he scattered out of the room, knowing trying to attract Raven's attention was pointless. Victor met Garfield outside of his classroom, both heading to lunch.

"She hasn't talked to me in weeks!" Garfield groaned as the two walked down the narrow corridor crammed with bodies. **(A/N: None of the dead variety...) **

"In all fairness, I wouldn't talk to you either if I was Raven." Victor said, shrugging. Garfield sighed; Victor was right. But he still wanted to get Raven to forgive him.

"Come on Vic, help me out!" Garfield said as they waltzed into the lunchroom. Ever since the Terra incident, Victor Dick and Garfield sat a different table than Raven, Karen and Kori, much to the protest of the lovely couple, Dick and Kori. Alas, their protests fell upon deaf ears, and the boys and girls were split up.

"Look, I dunno, do something nice for her or something." Victor said.

"I tried!" Garfield wailed, remembering back to the thing he did last week, resulting in a bump on his head.

_*Flashback*_

_Garfield stood outside of Raven's window, a boombox with a CD player inside. He was wearing a long tan trench coat, black pants, sneakers and sunglasses. Pressing play, he held the boombox over his head and waited for Raven to get annoyed and see what was going on outside. Once the music started, Raven immediately peeked her head out of her window and was disappointed when she found Garfield standing there, a boombox high above his head. _

"_Shut that crap off!" she hissed. _

"_Not until you forgive me!" Garfield replied, indignant. This seemed to get Raven angrier. _

"_Forgive this!" she shouted, picking up old hard covered books. One by one, she flung them at Garfield. Screaming, and flailing his arms around as he dodged flying books, he raised his arms up in defeat and turned off his boombox. _

"_You win this time Raven!" he said, before running away from another flying book. _

_*****Flashback * _

Garfield shuddered thinking about it. After much begging, Victor finally sighed.

"Fine! Whatever. I'll help you be friends with Raven again." Victor said, annoyed from Garfield's constant pestering.

"THANK YOU!" Garfield shouted, smiling up at Victor he leaned in to hug Victor, but the hulking giant would have none of it.

"No hugs!" Victor shouted, pushing Garfield away.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Hey Raven." Victor said casually as he strolled next to Kori, his partner in crime.

"Obviously, you guys want something, so spit it out." Raven said, opening up her locker. She shoved books into her backpack carelessly as Victor and Kori gave each other a thumbs up.

"We would appreciate it if you came to dinner with us." Kori said gleefully. Was that all they wanted? They sounded so nervous asking her.

"Uh, sure." Raven said, now giving them a strange look.

"Wear something fancy, cuz, you know, um, we're going to a fancy place." Victor said, smiling creepily.

"Ookay. Now, if you guys are done being weird, I'm going home." Raven said, now backing away slowly from them.

"Saturday night at 8 o'clock! We'll pick you up!" Victor said, waving good bye to Raven. Giving them another weird look, Raven turned around and ran for the hills. Feeling accomplished, Kori and Victor gave each other a high five.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven looked at herself on last time in the mirror; her hair was messy, now a norm for her, and she wore a simple dark blue dress with a black sash around her waist. Underneath the sash was thin black netting and she black ballerina flats to finish it all off. She told her Aunt she was going to dinner with Kori and her parents, but oddly enough, she didn't seem to care much. Not even about the time that she should arrive home at. Waving goodbye to her Aunt, Raven walked outside into the cool night and stepped into Victor's warm car. Kori was in the passenger seat, wearing a simple pink dress. Victor wasn't dressed in anything real fancy; just some dress pants and a polo shirt.

"Oh, Raven! You look most glorious!" Kori said, squealing in glee.

"Thanks." Raven said, as they drove in front of a restaurant. Raven exited the car, only to see Kori and Victor weren't doing the same. Raven gave them an odd look.

"Uh, aren't you coming inside?" she asked, pointing to the resteraunt.

"Huh? Oh...er...we gotta park the car. We'll be right there." Victor said.

"Sure." Raven replied, shrugging. She pushed open the heavy glass doors, taking in the sight. The ceiling was high up, and the lighting was dim. Soft words lingered in the air and there was a a calm feeling about the place.

"Raven!" a painfully recognizable voice said. Raven groaned.

"I'm leaving." she said, starting to stalk off. Not wanting to let his chance slip, Garfield ran over to her and grabbed her arm.

"No! Please? I just want you to forgive me!" Garfield said. Raven sighed. She sure was a sucker for this guy.

"...I'm gonna regret this...Fine." she sighed.

"Yes! I promise, you won't regret it!" Garfield said excitedly.

"Famous last words." Raven deadpanned.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Teentitangirl25: Haha, thank you very much for the review! **

**Babbs101: You bet your socks I am! It kinda is, but I love movies like that! Don't watch it with your mom though...lol. Molti gratzie. **

**Polar Purple: XD, you and Erra Fawkes13's posts, man...they just keep getting funnier and funnier! I think, that is the official definition of a Terra Markov :D Thanks for the rad review! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Terra doesn't have a bra cuz she doesn't have boobs, a der XD. God you're funny, keep it up! Thanks for the review! **

**Black rose- raven angel: WATCH IT!...but not with your parents, there are some...scenes...I'm sure the CIA would give anyone the right to shoot Terra with an AK-47 :) Well...Ramona did have purple hair at one point...lol, thanks for the review! **

**ChicInGlitter: Lol, thanks for the awesome review! **

**Flying786: Why, thank you. Thank you very much! **

**Seriously. If you haven't watched Scott Pilgrim, watch it. RIGHT NOW. **


	13. C'mon

**R&R, por favore :) You know they have online high schools now? What kind of blasphemy is this? Sorry this took rather long for me to update, but I was just soooo tired today. It's like all the days I skipped sleep came back to me. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"This is...this is nice." Garfield said pleasantly as the two waited for their meals.

"Yes. The awkward conversation really adds to the ambiance." Raven replied sarcastically. Garfield smiled.

"I missed that." he said lovingly. Raven blushed. _'Get a hold of yourself Rae. He is the enemy.' _Raven thought, looking away from him. As usual, his blonde and green hair was messy and he looked like he just woke up. But as usual, he looked pretty cute with it. Garfield was wearing gray slacks with a white button down shirt. Long story short, he looked like stepped out of the 1940's.

"It's only been two weeks." Raven said softly, drumming her fingers on the table.

"But two long weeks without your sarcastic remarks? I'd rather be sucked down a black hole!" Garfield said.

"A black hole? You do realize that's a painful process; every atom in your body would explode until you die, and you would feel every single explosion." Raven said. Garfield's eyes widened in fear.

"Right. That's nightmare material. Sorry." Raven said, looking around the place. People talked in hushed voices and wore fancy clothes. It really was an interesting sight. A waitress appeared with their orders, smiling earnestly at them. She carried a plate with some vegetarian dish and soup and tea for Raven. Once situated, Raven began talking.

"So what exactly is..._this_?" Raven said, pointing to herself and him.

"This? Well, I'd say it's a not-a-date." Garfield said proudly.

"A not-a-date?" Raven said, giving him a look of disbelief.

"Yep."

"And what exactly is a not-a-date?" Raven said, gripping her cup of tea with both hands.

"Well, it's very simple; it's not a date, and it's not a friendly outing." Garfield said, grinning.

"Oh really?" Raven said, forming a small smile.

"Of course." Garfield said, finishing his food. Raven finished up her soup and the waitress came and took away their empty plates and bowls.

"So, am I forgiven?" Garfield said with a hopeful face. Raven looked up at him, a small smirk on her face.

"I suppose so, seeing as I'm not paying you back for the food." Raven said. Garfield laughed.

"Well, at least you're not mad at me anymore."

"I guess you could look at it that way." Raven said, standing up from her seat.

"So are you done holding me hostage, or can I go home now?" Raven said.

"Nope. I've got more stuff planned!" Garfield said, grabbing Raven's hand and paying for the meal. Raven sighed, but there was still a grin on her face.

"Oh god; one can only wonder what you have up your sleeve." Raven said. Garfield only grinned at her statement and the walked out of the restaurant. The air was nice and crisp outside and the moon was full. The streets were empty and the air silent. There was something about the nighttime that made Raven smile more than she needed to. Garfield led her further down the street, until they reached a park.

"The park?" Raven asked, now following behind him.

"Kinda." he replied, leading her underneath a weeping willow tree. What met Raven's eye was probably the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The pale moonlight illuminated the the green leaves of the weeping willow tree, which was swaying back and forth. A little opening in the tree revealed a lake, the moon reflected off of it's surface. It looked like a secret hiding place, a place to escape from the outside world. There was a little picnic blanket set up where the opening in the tree was.

"What's this for?" Raven asked, pointing to the picnic blanket.

"Just sit down." Garfield said, a smile that could rival the Cheshire's on his face. Without another word, Raven sat down on the blanket, careful not to ruin her dress on the grass. Garfield sat down next to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"So what's this all about?" Raven asked, now curious.

"I dunno, I just...I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I didn't know Terra was going to tell everyone that." Garfield said, now looking down.

"I forgive you. If it makes you feel any better, I really missed talking to you." Raven admitted, now looking away from Garfield. The sullen boy's head snapped up and his eyes lit up.

"You like talking to me?" he asked hopefully.

"Secretly. And if you tell anybody, I will make it my personal mission to decapitate you." Raven said, still looking away from his eyes.

"My lips are sealed...this time." Garfield said, now a broad grin on his face.

"So, Raven...you going to the dance?" Garfield.

"Probably not. I have to get ready for the science fair. Besides, I don't have a date." Raven said, now looking at the lake.

"Well, you know...I don't have a date either." Garfield said, scooting closer to Raven.

"Really? I would have thought you'd have girls lining up at your door for the chance." Raven said stoically.

"Yes, but I was waiting for someone." Garfield said, hinting something.

"What are you getting at?" Raven, now looking him dead in the eye.

"Do you wanna go to the dance with me?" Garfield said, smiling. Raven smiled back at him and nodded.

"Sure." she said. In the heat of the moment, Garfield leaned in and kissed her on the lips, making Raven's cheek's turn from a silvery pale to a red scarlet. This was the moment Raven had been waiting for. She felt the fireworks, and she felt something she hadn't felt in a long time. This was where she wanted to be.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**The Cretin: Thank you for the quadruple review! Yes, I've seen the AMV, it's actually kinda adorable. I don't if she'd be able to play Terra, cuz she's like 30 or something, but maybe. In the words of Robert Frost, nothing gold can stay. I suppose he was right :/ I was actually thinking about doing a BbxRae Scott Pilgrim, but I'd have to try and find a character everyone would fit, and I'm not really that funny, so it'd probably be terrible. Haha, The Lord of The Rings, that should be interesting! Anyway, thanks for the reviews! **

**FelynxTiger: Lol, thanks for the four review! Terra is...well, she's Terra. Gar has a few tricks up his sleeve, doesn't he? Anyway, thanks for the reviews! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Ah! Don't set the mob on me! I was passed out from exhaustion! Oh, trust me, Terra and Malchior have something coming for them ;) You know, technically, Deathstroke is his name, which sounds way more badass than Slade anyway XD Thanks for the review!**

**Poison-taint: Really? oh wow. Thanks :) Like I said before, Aunt Amy is the embodiment of the monks, so she's a bit bipolar sometimes. Thanks for the review! **

**Black rose- raven angel: Haha, I hope you liked this chapter. Anywho, the CIA so would, because pretty much no one likes Terra. Not a lot at least. Thanks for the review!**

**Crazynerd: Haha, thanks! Cyborg's like the big brother of TT, if anyone's gonna put BB in place, it's him :) **

**SecretlyAlice28: Thank you very much! You should watch Scott Pilgrim, it's up there on my list of favorite movies! But yeah, anyone who puts colors in their hair is cool to me. Cuz, some people are just wusses and they get that fake hair extension thing. Besides, your hair must be pretty kick ass with the whole A-line thing! I wish I could do that with my hair! I can't even put highlights in or anything, cuz I go to a catholic school, and I would probably get expelled for that XD Anyway, thanks for the review! **

**Teentitan25: Thank you very much! I like her dress too :) **

**Babbs101: Haha, thanks! **

**Mjlover0021: Yepproni she did! Thanks for the review! **

**Sorry for this pathetic excuse for a chapter, but I promise I'm writing another chapter as soon as I can, because I'm not really that tired anymore. Thanks for reading as always! **


	14. Valerie

**R&R, por favore :) You know, my school doesn't have any dances? It's actually sad; I've never been to a dance, and I'll never be able to go to prom. Stupid catholic school. Note, pay no attention to the name of the chapter, THERE IS NO VALERIE. It's just a really good song covered by Panic at the Disco that really fits this chapter. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"So, are you and Garfield friends once more?" Kori said, as they walked around the store, sifting through racks of dresses. Somehow, the naive red headed girl managed to get Raven to come dress shopping with her, seeing as they were both now attending the dance.

"Uh...you could say that." Raven said quickly. Kori said nothing of it and only smiled to herself, picking a dress of the rack for Raven. She held a somewhat short light pink dress with blue flora all over it.

"This would look wonderful on you!" Kori said gleefully, clapping her hands.

"Uh...Kori, that's more of your kind of dress...Why don't you wear it?" Raven said, forcing a small smile on her face.

"Really? Alright, if that is what you please." Kori said, somewhat dejectedly. Raven sighed as she walked off in a different direction. Searching for dresses was all they had been doing for the past week. So far, Kori had a total count of six and Raven still had zero. It was almost as hopeless as getting her hair in a perfect ponytail.

"Raven! I have found the perfect dress to accompany you!" Kori said. Before Raven could correct her on how awkward that sounded, Kori produced a pretty dress from behind her. It was a black draping dress, embroidered with beads. It had black thinly veiled short sleeves, also embroidered with beads.

"Its beautiful." Raven whispered, mainly to herself.

"I am quite proud of my dress choosing abilities." Kori said proudly, handing Raven the dress. Saying nothing, the pale girl stalked off to the dressing room, dress in hand. Yanking off her jeans and t-shirt, she pulled the dress over her head and zipped it up. Luckily, it was a perfect fit. Smiling, Raven opened the door, only to find Terra modeling a very short, tight, ill fitting turquoise dress. Kori was wearing her pink dress while trying not to glare at Terra; it was against her nature after all.

"Look what the cat dragged in." Terra said, venom dripping in her voice. Raven narrowed her eyes at the blonde girl. She had made it her life's mission to make Raven's life a living hell. Well she wouldn't stand for it. No, Raven Roth would no longer be pushed around.

"Hello Terra, I see you're still trying to pretend you have a shape." Raven deadpanned. Terra scowled at Raven before placing her hand on what should be her hip.

"Well, at least I'm not trying to be emo like you, you gothic freak." Terra said. To Terra's annoyance, Raven only smiled.

"At least it suits me." she said smugly. Just when Raven turned around, Terra began talking again.

"Malchior asked me to the dance. I'm guessing no one asked you." Terra said smugly. Raven smiled before twisting around to face Terra.

"Wrong again. See, Garfield asked me. But you have fun with Malchior, kay?" Raven replied, smiling, a smug expression on her face. With that, Raven turned around and stood next to Kori.

"And that, is how you get rid of a problem." Raven said to Kori, who was stifling laughter.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

After paying for the dresses, Raven and Kori walked over to the food court, bags in their hands. They sat down at a table, food on their trays and their feet sore.

"Raven, you never told me who is accompanying you to the dance." Kori said, sipping her drink.

"Well...I"m going with Garfield." Raven said quickly and quietly. Kori smiled.

"So you are more than friends?" Kori asked. Raven nearly spit out her drink.

"No! No, no! I mean-I don't think so." Raven rushed.

"But you went on a date last week with him." Kori said, though it sounded more like a question.

"It was a not-a-date." Raven replied.

"Please, I do not understand your American terminology. Not-a-date?" Kori asked.

"It's not a date and it's not a friendly outing." Raven explained.

"But, you kissed him right?" Kori asked. This time, Raven did spit out her drink.

"How did you hear about that?"

"Garfield told me." Kori said innocently.

"Remind me to kill him." Raven muttered underneath her breath.

"So Raven, do you have the feelings of love for Garfield?" Kori said, now serious. Raven didn't answer and instead looked away from Kori.

"It is true!" Kori said, smiling and clapping.

"Shut up." Raven said playfully, trying to hide her grin.

"This is a good thing, no?" Kori said, throwing away her food.

"I suppose so." Raven replied, now standing up.

"Oh, we shall have much fun tomorrow!" Kori said, referring to the dance.

"Maybe." Raven replied cryptically. The two walked out of the mall, clutching their bags, while from a distance, a certain blonde was watching them.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

This was it. Raven stood in front of the door, her heart beating. Garfield was outside, seeing as they were walking to the dance. She looked stunning in her dress, and she managed to get her hair to look somewhat neat. Her eyes sparkled and she seemed to be generally happy. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door and stepped out to the house. She waltzed over to the car, a smile on her face.

"You look beautiful." Garfield said, eying her dress.

"Thank you. You look spiffy too." Raven said, blushing. He was wearing almost the same thing as their not-a-date, except with a dark green bow tie and the sleeves pulled up. His shirt was tucked in loosely and he wore suspenders.

"Spiffy, eh? What are you in, the 1950's?" Garfield said, laughing a little as they began walking to the school. Raven grinned. She knew he would say that.

"I could ask the same thing of you." Raven said, grinning wildly, pointing to his clothes.

"What this?" Garfield said, pointing to his clothes.

"Yeah, that." Raven replied.

"I dunno, I-just...you know- hey, when did you cut your hair?" Garfield said, smiling. Raven laughed and pulled a few strands up.

"I cut it a while ago, why? Like it?" Raven said as they approached the school.

"Love it." Garfield replied, ruffling her hair as they stood in front of the gym doors.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Erra Fawkes13: Woah there! Calm down! There's still more fluffy stuff to come! Haha, don't worry! The revenge is still coming! Lol, thanks for the review!**

**ALINE: Thank. You! **

**SecretlyAlice28: Thank you! That's a good plan! It's okay, my hair's really messed up cuz I got it badly cut a while ago. It's long and choppy and I can't even cut it to short cuz of the whole Catholic school thing :P **

**PolarPurple: Haha, yup, I get what kinda cliché you mean. Thanks for the review but...do I want to ask about the neighbor thing? **

**Babbs101: Hehe, yup! Thanks for the review! **

**Mjlover0021: Hope you liked this chapter and everything. Thanks for the review! **

**Black rose- raven angel: But I wouldn't because I still have to exact my revenge on Terra and Malchior ;) Thanks and did these kids happen to be three years old? Cuz if they are, I know exactly what you mean...I swear, they're like little balls of evil and cuteness mixed into one! Like puppies! Thanks for the review!**

**Teentitan25: Yupperoni! Thanks for the review! **

**Crazynerd: They are rather hard to find. The willow tree is based off of something, but it's not a willow tree, it's just a bunch of trees that hide a little area. Same here :( Having her hair would be awesome. Thanks for the review! **

**Okay, so I feel like I'm teasing you guys now, but I'm serious, I will try and make the next chapter nice and long, I can't promise anything though!**

**Edit: PM if you want the link to Raven and Kori's dress, for some reason, it won't show up on this. Sigh. If not, just look up eternalnirvana polyvore dot com on google. Raven and Kori's dress should show up.**


	15. Something Good Can Work

**R&R, por favore :) To be honest...this chapter is crap. I'm having some intense writer's block for this chapter. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

To say Raven was having a good time was an understatement. To the surprise of anyone who knew Raven, the pale goth girl actually seemed to enjoy herself. She refused, however, to dance. No matter how many times Garfield asked her, she wouldn't budge from her seat.

"C'mon Rae, it'll be fun!" Garfield said, bending down to her level.

"What's fun about sweating and being squished by mobs of people?" Raven replied, crossing her legs.

"Well, lots of things!" Garfield exclaimed.

"Like what?"

"Well- You can- People- Let's go!" Garfield said, fumbling over his words. Before Raven could stomp down her foot in protest, Garfield pulled her onto the dance floor, avoiding her swinging foot.

"This is ridiculous! I don't even know how to dance!" Raven said, as Garfield halted to a stop.

"Well that's great! I can teach teach you!" Garfield said, pulling her around as the music started. Raven tried to keep up with him, moving her feet at the same pace as him. She hated to admit it, but she was actually having fun. She hid her smile as best as she could but ended up fully smiling as the night wore on. Half an hour later, both Garfield and Raven were sitting back down, their feet hurting from all the dancing.

"I told you it would be fun." Garfield said.

"I never said I had fun." Raven replied with a smile.

"C'mon, you always have fun with me." Garfield said, grinning.

"Do I really?" she said, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course, everyone has fun with me; even you!" Garfield said, his grin breaking into a smile.

"Perhaps." Raven replied cryptically.

"You know you love me." Garfield said with a wide smile.

"I suppose so." Raven said kissing him on the cheek. His cheeks flushed and looked back at Raven.

"Aw shucks, coming from you, that's means a lot." Garfield said, bearing a wide smile.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?"

"Maaybe." Garfield replied. Raven playfully punched him on the shoulder, as Kori and Dick approached the table, hand in hand.

"Is this not a wonderful dance?" Kori said excitedly.

"I guess." Raven shrugged, moving closer to Garfield. Dick looked awkwardly at the two and then looked back at his date. Danced out and tired, Raven yawned. She was bored now, and she desperately wanted to sleep.

"Do you wanna go home?" Garfield said, almost as if he read Raven's mind. Without a word, she nodded and stood up, stretching. The two left the gymnasium, hand in hand. Outside, it was nice and cool, the stars gleaming. The moonlight reflected off of Raven's pale skin, making her seem almost silvery.

"You have to admit, tonight was fun." Garfield said, as they walked farther away from the school.

"For once, you're actually right." Raven smiled.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**First off, I want to apologize for this piece of crap chapter. Again, intense writer's block. **

**Erra Fawkes13: Yes, Terra's shape is no match for Raven's :P I get the same thing from people at my school, cept they call me Mexican all the time, when I'm Portuguese and Irish. Lol, I see what you did there with sirius :D Anyway, thanks for the review, sorry for the crap chapter. **

**Mjlover0021: Haha, thanks. I'm apologizing to everyone for the crappy chapter, so sorry. **

**FelynxTiger: Thank you very much for the double review! Like I said, very sorry for this chapter! P.S., thank you for looking up the dresses :) **

**SecretlyAlice28: Well, it's not that they don't let you, it's just that I want to cut all of my hair off, but **_**that **_** isn't allowed so...yeah. The day I graduate from that school I'm chopping it all off. **

**The Cretin: Thank you very much for the triple review, and like I have been saying with everyone, sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. I tend not to watch a lot of the AMVs because either a) they're seizure inducing or b) they have horrible crappy music. Maybe, I'll try writing out a chapter of it and see how it goes. Anyways, thank you again for the ideas, compliments and encouragement.**

**Polar Purple: Same here with the laziness :( Elephant...? Do I want to ask why? Lol, anyway thanks for the review, and sorry for the crappiness of this chapter :( **

**Black rose- raven angel: No, trust me, 3 year olds are the world's evil. My sister asked me to help out with my nephew's 3rd birthday party, and let's just say...never trust little munchkins with sporting equipment. A dress for Terra? No, sadly I don't, I was running low on time so I just decided f*** it and made up the dress. Boxes? Oh, thanks for the review, and sorry for the crap chapter. **


	16. 11th Dimension

**R&R, por favore :) So, I don't know if you guys watch Adventure Time as religiously as I do, but...I can't wait to till the genderswap episode, with Fionna and Cake! Marshall Lee and Fionna, gotta love it! :) (All you Prince Gumball and Fionna fans can suck it!) **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Raven slammed down the snooze button of her alarm clock before realizing what day it was. Now jolting up, she leaped out of bed and into the shower. She hadn't even fully prepared for the day of the science fair. Oh god, where was her report? Did Garfield have it, or did she leave it in her bag. Luckily, her oak tag board was finished so she didn't have to worry about that. After washing down a bit, Raven jumped out of the shower and ran a comb through her wet hair. She sifted through her drawers until she found navy blue skinny jeans, a loose black collar shirt and black combat boots. Sliding a hat over her messy hair, she grabbed her book bag with her reports and her oak tag board and ran down stairs.

"Where are you doing?" Aunt Amy demanded, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Science fair; I'm going to be late!" Raven said, rushing to get out the door.

"Be back before night." Aunt Amy said.

"Yeah, yeah, sure whatever." Raven mumbled, fumbling to open the door. Once it was open, she whipped out her cell phone and punched in Garfield's number as she ran down the street. After a few rings, he finally picked up.

"Hello?" a groggy voice said. Raven rolled her eyes. Of course he was asleep.

"Get your ass out of bed; it's the science fair." Raven said, running down the block.

"Raven? I'm dreaming aren't I? Yep, totally dreaming." Garfield said, about to press end.

"NO! Do not hang up on me Gar! If you do, I will make it my life's goal to make your life a living hell!" Raven growled, pushing past people. This grabbed Garfield's attention.

"I'm not dreaming? Oh, shit! I'll be there in a second!" he said, hanging up on Raven. Rolling her eyes, she pushed open the doors to the gymnasium, where a few students were still cleaning up the mess from the dance. Raven sighed a sigh of relief and slumped down. She still had time. A few minutes later Garfield burst through the doors, his hair messy and unkempt. He looked half asleep and staggered over to Raven, plopping down next to her.

"You rushed me out of bed and it's not even time to set up? La-ame." Garfield said, his eyes fluttering shut. Raven rolled her eyes but grinned nonetheless.

"Please, you need to wake up early every once in a while." Raven replied, taking out her report.

"But last night was the dance and I had a hangover!" Garfield whined.

"Hangover? What? You weren't even drinking!" Raven replied incredulous.

"So? I had a party hangover." Garfield said, closing his eyes and leaning on Raven's shoulder.

"Party hangover? You never cease to amaze me Garfield Logan." Raven said.

"I amaze you? Wow, I didn't think that was possible-"

"Don't push it." Raven replied.

"Yeah. Sorry." Garfield said, now yawning. Mr. Simmons entered the gymnasium, clipboard in hand and a happy smile on his face.

"Raven Roth, Garfield Logan, what are you doing here so early?" Mr. Simmons said.

"Raven got the time messed up." Garfield said, stretching as he yawned again.

"Well, while you're here you can help me set up." Mr Simmons said. Once his back was turned, Garfield made a groaning sound. Raven hid a giggle behind her hand and got to work setting up the tables. Garfield helped Mr. Simmons put up the banner. While all this was happening, a certain jealous blonde girl tip toed into the gym, her intents malicious. She slipped her hand into Raven's backpack and pulled out her folder full of reports. This would be interesting.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Garfield?" Raven said, worry in her voice. It was 15 minutes until they presented and Raven couldn't find her reports.

"What?" Garfield replied, setting up their board.

"Did you touch the folder I had in here?" said Raven.

"No..."

"Looking for this?" Terra said, smiling evilly at Raven. Raven gasped before narrowing her eyes and Terra and standing up.

"Give me that!" she hissed, jumping up to try and get the folder from Terra. But the evil girl only held it higher, out of Raven's reach. She pulled out one of the reports and began tearing at it.

"Angry yet Rae? Gonna call your dad out on me?" Terra taunted. Raven bristled before composing herself. She had control. She had control. And no one, not even Terra, would take that from her.

"Anger is weakness." Raven chanted to herself, closing her eyes for a brief second.

"Oh really now Raven?" Terra said, smiling wickedly.

"Patience is strength." Raven continued through gritted teeth, trying her best to stay calm.

"Oh come on Raven, let loose. Punch me, I know you want to." Terra said, raising it above Raven's head.

"What's wrong with you Terra?" Garfield said, appearing behind Terra and snatching the folder from her hands. Suddenly, the grin from Terra's face fell.

"Gar, I was just playing a little joke on Raven." she said innocently.

"Cut the crap Terra. I know what you were doing." Garfield growled, pulling Raven away from her.

"Er. I suppose I should say thank you." Raven said, blushing as Terra ran out of the gymnasium.

"No need. Just tell me if she bothers you again." Garfield said, as Raven taped the reports on the table.

"First place, here we come." Raven said, smiling at Garfield.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Raven and Garfield won second place. To everyone's surprise, they lost against a paper mache volcano.

"I told you we shoulda made one." Garfield said as Raven pinned the ribbon on her shirt.

"At least we won something." Raven shrugged, putting her papers away.

"I guess...but...how? All that thing did was spew some nasty fake lava. How the hell did that win the judges over?" Garfield said as they exited the school.

"I guess everyone loves a classic." Raven replied as Garfield carried the board through the door.

"Still...It would've been nice to have a shinny trophy." said Garfield as they headed down the street.

"You just love shinny trophies, don't you?" Raven giggled.

"Yes, you know how I love me my shinnies!" Garfield said, ruffling Raven's hair. She laughed a little before turning right.

"Hey look, a diner! Come on, let's get lunch!" Garfield said, pulling her into the diner.

"Now? But we've got the poster board-"

"Shut up for once and have some fun!" Garfield said as he dragged her inside.

"I'll forgive that statement if you pay." Raven laughed.

"Deal!" Garfield said, shaking her hand.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Black rose- raven angel: Good luck with moving! I always loved moving around, it's a nice adventure. I used to move around a lot when I was a little kid, but my mom settled down and actually bought a house. Anyway, thanks for the review! **

**Mjlover0021: Thanks! I suppose I made this one longer to compensate for the last chapter. **

**Babbs101: Thank you! Believe it or not, my favorite colors are green, purple and blue XD Thanks for the review! **

**Erra Fawkes13: Writers block sucks so bad XD Anyway, it's totally cool about the 'Sirius' thing; I love Harry Potter, but I don't plan on going to the movie the first week because it'll be uber crowded and my town only has one, small movie theater.**

**Littlemissfg: Bonnie? Sure, if it pleases you! Thank you for the review! **

**Teentitangirl25: It's okay, thanks for reviewing in the first place! **

**SecretlyAlice28: Thank you very much! Anyway, yeah, I wish I had your hair, seeing how cool it sounds! When I was in 6th grade, before I went to catholic school, I had it really really short (up to my ears) and I really miss it :( Annnywho! Thanks for the review! **

**The Cretin: Thanks you, molti gratzie! :) Yeah, I suppose it really depends on how well the AMV is executed, what with the photos and music and all. I'll have to check out the "everything" one. Thanks, it's hot as hell in New York, but I'm inside all day so it doesn't really matter. Today it thunder stormed, which was the highlight of my day :) I rain outside with my rain jacket and my tocket and just played in the rain for the 5 minutes it lasted :) **

**lpwriter4life: Thank you for the review, sorry if I portrayed Terra in a way that offended, you it's just...you know, that's kinda my indset. I get what you're saying about Terra and Raven being a like, I totally do, I just...I dunno...**

**Alrightly then, nighty night, folks! I can't wait till the new season of Adventure Time :) **


	17. I'd Rather Be With You

**R&R, Sorry for the lack of update, again. It's this damn writer's block :(**

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

When school started the next Monday, Raven and Garfield had a devious plan in their heads. You see, revenge was to be taken against Terra for all her wrong doings. And some against Malchior. Raven stood watch while Garfield planted something in Terra's locker. Once that was done, he walked over to Raven, a sly smile on his face.

"Phase one is now complete." Garfield said, grinning.

"Phase one? Garfield- it's only a prank, stop being so serious." Raven said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine whatever. Now, to Malchior's locker!" Garfield proclaimed.

"Keep it down! We're trying to be stealthy!" Raven hissed, sneaking down the hallway.

"Oh. Right. _Stealthy._" Garfield whispered, following close behind Raven. Making sure the coast was clear, he nodded at Raven, who gave him a thumbs up. Quickly, she glued a piece of paper on his locker, grinning wildly as she did so. She quickly ran over to Garfield after doing that and collapsed in a fit of giggles.

"This is going to be hilarious!" she said, still giggling. Garfield gave her a high five and they hid behind a corner as the bell rang.

"Do you have the camera?" Garfield asked, staring excitedly at Malchior's locker.

"Yup." she said, now turning it on. Malchior approached his locker, now staring at the piece of paper in front of him. His eyes widened in horror and he let out a girlish shriek, his face scarlet with embarrassment. Raven made sure to zoom out on his face once the crowd began forming around him. Laughter ensued once everyone read what was on the paper. He tried desperately to rip it off his locker, but to no avail. Raven and Garfield were trying to hide their laughter as they watched Malchior try and escape the laughter.

"That was awesome! Now, to Terra!" Garfield said between laughter. She closed the camcorder and hid behind Garfield as they followed behind Terra at a far enough distance. She opened up her locker and out fell the note Garfield had left behind. It took a full second for her to smile and run gleefully out the door. Smiling, Garfield gave Raven a high five and the hurried to follow her. Once she stepped through the door, a barrage of water balloons filled with milk hit her in the face, rendering her soaked. Raven zoomed in on her face, trying to contain her laughter. Terra let out a loud scream and ran away from the crowd that had begun laughing at her.

"And Victor's gonna put this on Youtube, right?" Garfield asked, laughing.

"Yup." Raven replied, closing the camcorder. Revenge truly was sweet.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Stars illuminated the sky above the young couple, who were leaning against the old willow tree's trunk. They sat hand in hand, their eyes concentrated on the sparkling lake in front of them. Words didn't need to be exchanged and they sat in the soft silence. It was the perfect night.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Okay. So this was very short, and I'm sorry. This unfortunately, is the end of the story, because I'm running out of fuel for this one. Luckily, for the past three days, a new story has been brewing in my head, so...probably tomorrow or the day after that I'll have a new story. **

**FelynxTiger: Thank you for the reviews! 1 day til season 3! Aw yeah! Thank you very much for reading! **

**Crazynerd: See, nothing bad happened! Thank you very much for the reviews! **

**Mjlover0021: Thank you very much! :)**

**Black rose-raven angel: Yess, reruns are so annoying! I remember, I was sick for almost a month during Christmas time and all that was on was reruns and those stupid Christmas specials. It was pure torture. You've never been to a family owned diner? Woww. I've never been to a chain diner. **

**SecretlyAlice28: Haha, thank you for the review! It's so weird; we've been talking about hair for like, 5 chapters, lol. **

**Erra Fawkes13: Thanks for the review! Yess...I know exactly where you're coming from with the whole sleep thing **

**Babbs101: Cool! That actually kinda sounds like me, lol. Except for the socially active thing. I'm not. I'm socially retarded. Thanks for the review! **

**Imagaco: Okey dokey then, thank you very much! **

**Teentitangirl25: Thanks for the review! And yes, Gar is finally acting like Raven's knight in shinning armor! **

**Aline: Thanks for the review! Sorry, no real second date :/ **

**Littlemissfg: Thank you very much! Haha, cool, I'll read it when you update! **

**The Cretin: S'kay, I'm rather busy as well. Wow, sorry for the sunburn. Thank you very much! Everything's fine over here, just hot as hell. Good luck with that sword! **


	18. The Chapter

**This is Malchior's Prank. I wasn't intending on writing it out, because I wanted to let you guys imagine your own prank for him, but I decided, I might as well. **

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

"Son, you're all clean." A doctor in a white lab coat said. A look of surprise flashed on Malchior's face.

"But- but, the results...they said-"

"Has it ever occurred to you that those results were fake?" the doctor said, ripping apart the test "results"

"So I don't have herpes?"

"No. It was probably just a prank." the doctor said. Malchior's jaw dropped.

"A- a prank?"

"Yes. Now get out of my office. And you still have to pay for this." the doctor said.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**Okay, so reading some of your reviews, I realized that you guys thought this was supposed to go on for longer. It wasn't. I planned on making the prank chapter different from the actual ending, but writer's block prevented me from doing so. So, don't be upset, because it was supposed to end soon anyway.**

**P.S. This chapter is the only chapter NOT to be named after a song. **


End file.
